Team 7: Stories of the Missing Joy
by LadyBlue21
Summary: Serie de relatos de los dias de Genin del Team 7. Aventuras cotidianas mientras realizaban misiones simples o riesgosas, con mucho sasusaku y las ocurrencias de Naruto y Kakashi sensei. Tale 3 Servicio a la comunidad PT3
1. Triangulo y Conclusion P1

**Hola que tal SASUSAKU fandom.**

Esta es mi primera historia oficial de Naruto a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en el fandom y amar el sasusaku. Pero al fin decidí hacer una compilación de momentos que quise encontrar en un fic o que el anime siempre nos negó por sus preferencias descaradas. Si, es centrado en Sasusaku y equipo 7 en su época de genin. Algunos de estos están basados en doujins, leyendas y situaciones mostradas en las portadas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

**Team 7: Stories of the Missing Joy**

**Tale 1: Triángulo y conclusión**

**Sasusaku desde la visión de Naruto.**

**Parte 1. Los irises cielo que admiran el botón de cerezo**

_Hay una chica que me gusta mucho, se llama Sakura Haruno. A mi me gusta llamarla Sakura-chan. _

_Pero a Sakura-chan le gusta otro tipo, Sasuke Uchiha, un arrogante ególatra presumido. Yo lo detesto más que a todos._

Sakura-chan tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto, su cabello es rosa tan rosa. Es un color tan vistoso, sedoso y brillante como el de las princesas de los cuentos. Sakura-chan es una chica menudita pero muy guapa. A mi me encanta Sakura-chan desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Shaanarooo! Tontooo!"

No se porqué la seguí aquella vez. Ni recuerdo bien si fue porque la vi huyendo a toda prisa del salón de clases. Y cuando la encontré en bosque, estaba lanzando puños a un árbol. "Woah que chica tan increíble". Y después sucedió:

Ella comenzó a gustarme. Pero aunque se cómo. No entiendo porqué... Porqué ella me gusta tanto.

**-¡Buenos dias Sasuke-kun!**

**\- ¡Sasuke-kun kya!**

**\- ¡Sasuke-kun eres genial!**

¡Bah!, desde siempre ha sido igual, Sasuke Uchiha tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies, y oh Sakura... Sakura-chan no es la escepción. Ese arrogante ególatra que se cree tanto. ¿Cómo es que la cautivó?

\- ¡Lo detesto!

Sakura-chan, ni siquiera se porqué me gusta. Si, nuevamente ya se que ella es muy linda. Je me sé de varios chicos que quisieran invitarla a salir. Pero también, ella es... Es una de las personas que al menos saben quien soy. Y reconocen que al menos existo. Ella no me mira como si fuera invisible y eso por ahora es suficiente para mi. Bueno, suele enfadarse conmigo y hasta he recibido unos cuantos madrazos ultimamente de su parte, pero eso es mejor a que pase totalmente de mi existencia como todos los demás.

-Naruto presta atención al pizarrón.- Iruka sensei me está retando por segunda vez.

-Ah si, algún dia ttebayo- Si tuviese la oportunidad, ah cuando me gradue de ninja y se nos asigne los equipos. Podría demostrarle lo mucho que me gustaría protegerla y cuidarla como el héroe protege a la princesa de los cuentos, claro que demostrándole al fin el gran ninja que soy. Y cuando sea Hokage, quien sabe ella esté a mi lado ese dia. Pero primero deberíamos ser compañeros y conocernos mejor.

Y si tan solo volteara a verme de la misma manera como lo hace con Sasuke. Con las mejillas adquiriendo ese tono rosa y esos ojos verdes bonitos más brillantes que nunca.

-"Sasuke, qué sangrón eres..."

Sasuke, como detesto a ese tipo, se cree tanto o más que el resto. Tiene la atención de todos y no sé qué le ve Sakura-chan a Sasuke-teme, ese tipo es solo un presumido.

En la academia todas están obsesionadas con él.

Cada mañana absolutamente todas las chicas de la clase terminan peleándose por el lugar del lado de Sasuke y él ni las nota.

_-No Naruto, la fórmula es asi. Presta más atención. No voy a explicártela otra vez._

_\- Uhmm ah si si entendí ttebayoo!- la verdad no pensé que fuera tan fácil. Je nos tocó hacer equipo juntos. Tal vez sea destino y formemos equipo juntos. Sea quien sea, no importa pero yo quiero estar con Sakura-chan.- ya entiendo, jeje._

_\- Claro porque soy una excelente maestra._

Ella es bastante genial, digo, ella es muy inteligente y tan segura de si misma. -Oh Sakura-chan. - no puedo evitar mirarla mientras resuelve esa ecuación por mi.- Por qué me gustas tanto.

_-Lo único que deseo es que me aceptes..._

_Sasuke-kun._

_-Naruto, él no sabe nada sobre mi...a él le gusta interferir y hacerme sentir mal._

_No puedo creer mi mala suerte, me toca con ella y a él también tenía tocarle. Vaya día de perros, Sakura-chan se enfadó conmigo por el incidente ese que argh, wacala no... Primer beso, que asco. Yo no quise que pasara eso. Primer beso. Falso, eso no fue un beso, fue un incidente bochornoso que pienso borrar y olvidar de veras. Recibí una paliza de parte de Sakura-chan ylas otras chicas y me llamó molesto, y todo por Sasuke, aunque ese dia lo supe. Porqué me gusta Sakura-chan._

_Sakura-chan, quiere ser reconocida por alguien ¿verdad? Si, como yo pero por Sasuke. _

_Ah, estuve a punto de besarla. Tan cerca tan cerca. ¿Se habría enfadado si supiera que era yo?_

.

.

.

Bien ya somos equipo pero a él, a Sasuke también tuvo que tocarle. Pasamos por una dura prueba para ser aceptados por el sensei pero lo logramos. Hasta ya tenemos nuestra foto como equipo.

_-En qué estás pensando, dobe. Te dije que cuidaras la fogata. Está por extinguirse._

\- Oye Sasuke-teme, no has notado que Sakura-chan tiene las pestañas más largas y los ojos más bonitos.- Estaba contemplando mi copia de la fotografía. Bueno no es la que tengo ya enmarcada en mi habitación. Esta es distinta, estamos los tres y Kakashi-sensei nos tiene abrazados por el cuello. Sakura-chan está en el medio sonriendo pero tiene los ojos abiertos. Ella se ve tan feliz.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en cosas sin importancia.- dijo esto antes de retirarse rápidamente.- Ya es mi turno de hacer guardia.

Sasuke es un enigma. Después de llevar unas cuantas misiones juntos he llegado a la conclusión que no es tan malo como pensé. Digo, él sigue siendo un sangrón. Pero nos ha salvado a ambos en las misiones. Eso es algo que no me agrada mucho aceptar. Pero que va, no lo voy a admitir, al menos no lo diré abiertamente ttebayo.

Y también está Sakura-chan. A veces siento que soy dejado de lado o que los dos acaban de pensar lo mismo como si tuvieran un sentido de complicidad escondido, algo asi. Como la vez que se miraron antes de colocarse a mi lado para hacer notar a Tazuna mi diferencia de estatura respecto a esos dos. O cuando entendían perfectamente la situación del malvado Gato o las veces donde se ponen a discutir sobre una situación que no logro entender bien.

Es algo extraño pero siento que no la trata como a las demás chicas de la Academia. ¿O me lo estoy imaginando?

Ya he visto llorar a Sakura-chan por Sasuke-teme desconsoladamente una vez. Pero él...

Bah eso es algo demasiado simple, Sasuke no parece estar interesado en Sakura-chan en lo absoluto y mientras eso no suceda tengo una oportunidad.

Porque a mi todavía me gusta mucho Sakura-chan.

_\- Oye Naruto, ¿Sasuke-kun te ha dicho algo sobre mi?_ -Ahí está de nuevo preguntando por Sasuke.

_-No mucho la verdad. Sakura-chan quieres saber que pienso de ti._

_\- Naruto, ya es muy tarde, que tal si me lo dices mañana. Adiós.-_

\- Oh no te vayas Sakura-chan, a mi tu...- _"me gustas..."_

Bah, estoy decepcionado pero qué mas da. Voy a esforzarme para ser un mejor shinobi. Y quien sabe algún día yo...- con esa promesa tácita en mente, no puedo evitar sonreir. Hoy fue un dia muy cansado pero mañana seguro todo mejorará. Sasuke, yo me llevaré la gloria esta vez.

El héroe conquista a la princesa.

Pero Sakura-chan no es princesa, es heroína y a veces las heroínas

conquistan, o se conquistan solas.

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Si... parece muy narusaku pero así empezó el manga. Naruto y su flechazo canon por Sakura desde antes que el Team 7 se formara. Esta es la visión de Naruto desde sus sentimientos, hasta el florecimiento de los sentimientos de Sasuke por ella y especialmente los de Sakura, sin dejar de ser poco perceptivo mas no completamente ignorante porque una película pues lo dejó como un mentiroso y no señor.**

**Quiero también ser más justa con los sentimientos del rubio que el anime dejó muy mal, no solo por los rellenos sino también con la película The Last. Cuando llegue a esa parte será polémico, XD no tanto, yo le daré la chance al rubio de decir lo que tenga que.**

**Básicamente este libro es una compilación de capítulos sueltos. Ninguna tiene relación con la otra. De momento son 3 historias. Esta tendría un total de 10 a más partes. Las otras serán más cortas. Planeo publicar seguido solo les estaría muy agradecida si comentaran si les gustó o si tuvieran otras ideas con gusto las recibiré.**

**Gracia**


	2. Nieto de Amaterasu P1

**_Ubicación: Después de la pelea con Gaara, antes de la llegada de Itachi. Semanas después de la invasión a Konoha._**

* * *

**Tale 2: Misión: El nieto de Amaterasu: parte1.**

En una esquina cercada de tablones, al aire libre se encontraba el colorido equipo 7 como cada mañana esperando a su sensei. Éste los había citado a las 7 en punto, pero ya iban a ser las 11 de la mañana y aún no llegaba como era de costumbre.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! - saludó el sensei al fin sentado desde un muro.

\- ¡Llegas tarde! - se quejaron Naruto y Sakura cruzados de brazos y hartos de esperar mientras que Sasuke recargado en la sombra de un árbol lanzaba un suspiro.

-Sí, ya saben me perdí en el sendero de la vida. A todos nos pasa... a veces. - mirando sus caras largas.

\- Bien- carraspeó un poco y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

\- La misión de hoy es...

.

.

.

"¿Actuación?" - esta vez dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Permítanme explicar esto bien, ustedes saben que cada año celebramos en el país del fuego el festival **Otaue***. El año pasado el punto principal de la celebración tuvo lugar en Konoha, sin embargo y debido al ataque que sufrimos, el evento se llevará a cabo en **Shikoku***, una pequeña isla al norte...

Los chicos prestaban atención al sensei a su modo. Por parte de Naruto escuchar sobre geografía y tradiciones, no era algo que le interesara mucho.

-Fuimos elegidos para escoltar a unos famosos actores del evento principal. Vamos a llevarlos hasta allá esos días de celebración y después traerlos a salvo a Konoha.

-Ah bueno entonces, aunque sea una misión de escolta valdrá la pena porque podremos disfrutar de la fiesta, Jajaja- dijo feliz el rubio con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

\- Bien, el dúo que vamos a escoltar se llama **Komorebi**, es muy popular entre los chicos de su edad así que...

-"¡Kyaaa!" No pudo evitar mostrar su emoción la chica del grupo. -¡En verdad, verdad Komorebi, es Komorebi, vendrán aquí!-

Si...- repuso nervioso el sensei entregando a la chica el afiche.

Sakura estaba súper feliz, abrazó el afiche con emoción y dio una vuelta con este.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué tanta emoción?"

\- ¿Qué, Quién Quiénes vienen Sakura-chan-ttebayo?

-Ay Naruto, no puede ser. No sabes quienes son ellos. Son famosos y una pareja muy unida y bonita. Han actuado en más de 10 producciones y apenas tienen la misma edad que nosotros. Takahiro-san es el hermano menor de Michi-san*, es un idol, él baila y canta tan bonito además es tan gua...-

Jejeje- se rió y nerviosa volteó a ver a Sasuke quien estaba con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado.

-Y bueno Kaori-san es muy popular entre los chicos. Tiene un rostro perfecto y envidio tanto su cabello, parece una muñeca de porcelana y una voz encantadora ¿Nunca la has visto en televisión? - agregó.

-AHHHHH- ¡Si Kaori, Kaori-Sama-ttebayo!

"¿Sama?" Se preguntó Kakashi.

"Y el usuratonkachi también se puso en modo de fanboy." Se dijo mientras los veía turnarse o hasta pelearse por el afiche.

"Ahora los dos están en una burbuja por esas celebridades."

-Y ellos estarán aquí, ¿cuándo? - preguntó al fin el pelinegro.

¿Ah? Eso quería decirles. Lamentablemente, no vendrán. - respondió al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa. -

Naruto y Sakura se decepcionaron bajando los hombros.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos para llevarlos allá y son algo escurridizos.

.

.

.

-No entiendo, por qué tuvimos que dejar sola a Sakura-chan atrás. - Hizo un puchero mientras saltaba un árbol.

-Sakura es capaz de cuidarse sola, es una kunoichi. Sobreprotegerla todo el tiempo es contra productivo para su crecimiento como shinobi. - dijo Sasuke aun manteniendo la vista al frente.

Mmm- si, Sasuke tiene razón ahí. - hizo hincapié Kakashi-sensei quien suspiró al percatarse de los clones escondidos en los árboles que dejó Naruto.

.

.

.

\- ¡Kyaaaa!, Alcanzaron a escuchar los tres. Naruto salió disparado. - Por allá- señaló el interior de un bosque.

-Solo danos lo que tengas ahora. - dijeron dos jóvenes altos y fornidos a una muchacha de cabello rubio rojizo.

-Oigan ustedes mastodontes que están haciendo...- apareció de repente Naruto cruzado de brazos con una pose seria- "Oh es Kaori- sama"- no se preocupe señorita, yo la protegeré. Jutsu clones de sombras.

Después que Naruto por si solo se encargara de los sujetos y mientras Kakashi y Sasuke los amarraban a un árbol, la chica se soltó y fue corriendo hacia, sorprendentemente...

-Mi héroe. - dijo antes de darle a Naruto un enorme abrazo, quien debido la impresión casi se cae. Luego cuando ella depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico, terminó por caerse para atrás.

Un segundo, ¿Yo...? - "Kaori-Sama-ttebayo piensa que soy un héroe." -Se puso de pie rápidamente- Si, asi es, soy un héroe, un ninja soy el mejor de la aldea escondida de las hojas. Soy...

-...Un usuratonkachi.

\- El usu... No, ¡No me llames así!

Pero para sorpresa de todos ahí, esta chica miró a Sasuke mal por lo que dijo. El muchacho que no estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, se sorprendió, pero solo un poco.

-Sí, tú eres genial...- dijo la chica para el rubio quien sonreía nervioso. Apoyándose en su hombro.

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos, mas Sasuke luego suspiró aliviado ya que al menos no tendría esa atención innecesaria encima. De todas formas, esto no sucedía todos los días

-Bien, encontramos a uno. -Repuso Kakashi para luego agregar: -Sasuke, ve por Sakura para informar la situación.

"Ahora sólo falta hallar al otro. Espero que esto termine rápido". - Decía fastidiado. - mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol de prisa.

.

.

.

Oh- suspiró Sakura mientras tomaba su refresco. - Kakashi-sensei insistió que debía quedarme sola aquí en este puesto de golosinas, ¿pero por qué sería? Estoy aburrida aquí sola. Se preguntaba.

-Hola joven señorita ¿Puedo hacerle compañía?

Un apuesto jovencito se presentó ante sus ojos, era...él.

¿Ah?, Tu eres eres...eres tu Takahiro-san. - "_Si es él en persona. ¿Que se supone que deba decir? Estoy nerviosa..."_

\- ...Takahiro san- aclaró su garganta recordando su misión. - mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estoy aquí para escoltarlo y... ¡Ah!

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos café se sentó a su lado y muy cerca. - Oh ya entiendo, tú eres la hermosa ninja que cuidará de mí. -dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa- Eres muy bonita, Sakura.

¿Ah?, gracias...- Sakura nerviosa pasó un mechón de su cabello corto por su oreja.

No, yo estoy agradecido contigo porque estoy en buenas manos. - y tras esto, tomó las manos de la chica para depositar rápidamente un beso en ellas.

\- ¡Takahiro-san...! "_¡Ino se volverá loca si se lo cuento!"_

.

.

.

-Sakura, venía a decirte que ya encontramos a...- Y llegó Sasuke, quien al ver la escena paró en seco sin decir nada más, desde donde estaba, podía divisar a la fangirl y su héroe de portada quien tenía las manos de la chica besándolas.

Entonces Sakura como si tuviese un presentimiento y un cosquilleo extraño recorriendo su cuello volteó a verlo a él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Sa- Sasuke-kun? - musitó perpleja y nerviosa como si la hubiese atrapado haciendo una travesura.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Oye TU deja a Sakura-chan! - se quejó uno de los clones de Naruto.

-Tsk...- " Y el usuratonkachi no puede quedarse callado. Esto es absurdo."- Sasuke se dio la vuelta no sin antes mirar a Sakura de pies a cabeza deteniéndose ahí donde las manos de ambos seguían conectadas.

Varios pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza, por algún motivo no quería que ese tipo siguiera tomando la mano de la chica y aquel espectáculo era ridículo.

Por alguna razón no le había gustado nada lo que vio y lo que más lo frustraba era no entender la razón.

.

.

.

_-" Eres... eres una tonta". _Quiso decir en esos momentos.

* * *

Continuará...

**_Ah la adolescencia. Porque soy partidaria del Sasuke que tenía sangre quemándole las venas._**

**_Esta es otra historia distinta al anterior, ya verán cómo se desarrolla._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad me dan ánimos para empezar algo que siempre quise hacer._**

**_Y sobre la historia anterior, en cualquier momento pondré la continuación, que no me tardaré porque el manga se cuenta solo y ahí hay mucho sasusaku._**

* * *

**Komorebi: I**nteracción de la luz solar y las hojas de los árboles. Pura poesía en cuatro sílabas.

**Michi-san***: Referencia al actor de la primera película de Naruto.

**Otaue:** Festival de plantación de arroz. Es uno de los más importantes del año en Japón. Se celebra en todos los santuarios.

**Shikoku:** Una isla de Japón, es la más pequeña y la menos poblada de las cuatro islas principales que componen el archipiélago japonés, pero con un gran significado para la mitología Shinto.

**_Gracias por los reviews, siempre motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo._**

**Arella96: Si, también por mucho tiempo sentí pena por Naruto, pero entre Sasuke y ella, pues siempre ellos prefirieron a Sasuke, a su modo.**


	3. Servicio a la comunidad, a la orden P1

**Ubicación: Antes de los exámenes chunnin, después del arco de Zabuza.**

**Tale 3. Servicio a la comunidad, a la orden parte1**

-Yo no sé preparar ramen. - repuso la chica disgustada.

-Aprenderás a hacerlo, vamos ponte esto. - Señaló el sensei sonriendo tras su máscara con un mandil blanco en las manos.

-Kakashi-Sensei, por qué no me dio el trabajo que le encargó a Naruto. - decía la niña mientras se ataba el cabello en un moño. -Se cuidar niños pequeños y la hija del señor feudal es encantadora. -Hizo un puchero mirando a su sensei, en casa eso siempre funciona.

-Sakura...- Kakashi cerró los ojos, bueno su único ojo visible. Luego con una sonrisa cubierta por su máscara dijo- Lo siento, ni poniendo esa cara tan dulce me vas a convencer. Además, ya sabes que esto no está en mi poder. El propio Hokage fue quien destinó que trabajos deberían hacer hoy y a quien ayudar.

No había mentido del todo, al menos no en su caso. Puesto que el mismo Tercero lo había decidido personalmente, mientras fumaba su pipa y revisaba las fotografías de los gennin sobre su escritorio. Pobres gennin. Realizarían las tareas gratis, habría que agregar, en esos tres días tradicionales. Servir a un aldeano por tres días era parte del buen desempeño como shinobi además que ayudaba a fortalecer los lazos con los no ninjas. Una buena estrategia para que los futuros shinobi de la Hoja se ganen la confianza de los aldeanos y estos cuenten con ellos para protegerlos y también para que paguen más por las misiones por supuesto.

Desde este día, los gennin de la aldea tenían la obligación, bien el deber de ayudar a algún aldeano sin cobrar. Solo podían pedir las tres comidas diarias y alojamiento en sus hogares. Los genin deberían ayudar lo más que puedan, desde cuidar bebés hasta ir de pesca. Claro que siendo monitoreados por sus senseis respectivos.

Kakashi sintió algo de lástima por su alumna. Pero tenía una buena recompensa para ella, una que no se imagina. Había leído uno de esos manuales para comprender a las chicas de su edad. ¿Qué? si sabía leer otra cosa además de porno. Dónde está la sorpresa. Ignorantes.

Kakashi no había decidido el trabajo de la chica, pero si el de los otros dos. Solo pensar en haber puesto a Naruto a cuidar niños, lo hizo reír tras su máscara. Pero era algo que iba bien con Naruto. Podría jugar y divertirse. Confiaba en el chico. Además, esto lo ayudaría a ser un buen padre en el futuro. Algo así había leído en el mismo manual de adolescentes. Tendría a su disposición a toda la servidumbre de la enorme mansión, a cambio de cuidar de una niña solitaria cuyos padres raras veces estaban en casa.

Y en cuanto a su niña, ella tenía que aprender a ser menos vanidosa y más servicial. Él no duda de los buenos sentimientos de la chica, pero estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Hokage. Además, no era algo tan grave, después de todo no le había tocado algo como a Ino Yamanaka quien tenía que ayudar a cuidar una granja por tres días. - Y de lo poco que se salvó su alumna de ir en su lugar.

\- ¿De qué se está riendo, sensei? - preguntó la niña disgustada.

-De nada, adiós. Diviértete- y desapareció en una bomba de humo.

-Ka-kashi- sensei...-con una vena en la frente.

-Niña apresúrate, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. - Repuso Teuchi desde la cocina.

Sakura suspiró resignada. - Si, ya voy.

.

.

.

¡¿QUÉ?!- El caballo que llevaba el carruaje dorado donde iban el rubio y su sensei casi termina por lanzarlos al aire, por el susto que le dio ese grito.

-Naruto, ten más cuidado. -respondió algo disgustado.

\- Pero Kakashi-sensei vamos, el viejo me conoce. ¿Por qué le dejaste esa tarea a Sakura-chan y no a mí? ¡Esa tarea fue hecha para mi ttebayo!

_"Además si hiciera un buen trabajo terminaría por darme un vale, o un tazón gratis."- Pensaba el chico esperanzado de que su sensei cambie de parecer._

Mmm... veamos- ojeando su libro y acomodándose de nuevo. No quería complicarse con explicaciones, entonces mintió para no decir que lo de Sakura no lo había decidido él.

-Tu llegaste tarde y decidí asignar esa tarea a alguien que llegó temprano. Ya sabes, alguien responsable.

\- _Llegar tarde, y quien lo dice..._\- murmuró entre dientes. -Ande, no sea malo sensei. Además, encima es una niña. ¿Cómo espera que la cuide yo, ttebayo?

\- Ya, ya anímate Naruto. Será una buena oportunidad para madurar. Lo vas a hacer muy bien.

-Madurar...- Naruto hizo un gesto gracioso con sus ojos- No, no es justo, Sakura-chan estará ayudando a preparar ramen. Y un segundo...

Que hay de Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sasuke, sensei? - preguntó otra vez asombrado al notar que su sensei comenzó a reirse detrás de su máscara- ¿Qué, qué es lo gracioso? - Estaba por desesperarse de nuevo.

Naruto tiró del chaleco de Kakashi, pero él seguía como si nada. - Vamos, dígame...dígame ya, ¿qué le tocó hacer Kakashi-sensei?

\- ¡Ah, ya se! -lo apuntó con el dedo. - ¡Seguro le dejaste lo más fácil a él ttebayo!- bramó enojado por la preferencia que a simple vista veía por parte de su sensei por el Uchiha.

-Mmm, no estoy seguro si es lo más fácil. Pero de todos ustedes, es el que me da más curiosidad. - Dijo al fin mirando hacia su libro para volver a reírse.

Naruto solo se resignó enojado y cruzado de brazos.

.

.

.

-¿Está bien aquí?- dijo el chico de cabello negro llevando una enorme caja de cartón con numerosos objetos.

-Mmmm...- el hombre de cabellos fucsias miró a su alrededor. El lugar era un ático estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Miró al muchacho y luego cerró los ojos, pensativo mientras tocaba su barbilla.

Llevó tan buen rato que el chico llegó a cansarse y decidió soltar cuidadosamente la caja al suelo. Pero estaba tan llena de objetos que dos de ellos terminaron por caer. Uno de ellos era una caja musical que logró atrapar con el pie. Pero no alcanzó a atrapar el otro.

"No."- se dijo por un momento el muchacho. Para después suspirar aliviado. Felizmente era solo un libro.

-Hey muchacho, estás bien. Oh dónde estaba esto- dijo sonriente tomando el libro y la pequeña caja. - Esa niña es una desordenada... jajaja creo que la dejaremos por aquí- colocando ambos objetos sobre un armario.

-Ah ya se, muchacho pon eso en...!

-¡Cielo, la comida está lista!- se oyó una voz desde afuera.

-Si querida- canturreó el buen hombre con un tono cariñoso que puso al muchacho algo incómodo. - es mi querida esposa. -esbozó una sonrisa. -Oye, vamos a dejarlo así por un momento, primero hay que matar al gusano, entiendes, jajaja al gusano- con esto le dio un pequeño golpe al muchacho que casi lo hace caer al suelo, lo agarró desprevenido-

_"Que fuerza tiene..."_ dijo el muchacho para sí sobando su hombro.

-Pero ya debe estar muerto jajaja. -Seguía el señor con sus chistes. -Espera, es revivir al gusano.

.

.

.

Sakura, eres muy amable en ayudarme. - dijo Ayame.

Sí, claro. - Respondió la chica ya vestida con mandil y una toca en la cabeza. Su cabello era demasiado largo. Tenía que cubrirlo como sea.

" _Ni modo, tendré que hacer lo mejor posible. Ah, ni siquiera me gusta ayudar mucho en casa. Lavar platos, limpiar pisos, esto va a maltratar mis manos. Y había visto un nuevo esmalte para uñas. Claro que con estas misiones es difícil conservarlas bien, pero..."_

"_Me pregunto, qué trabajo le habrá tocado hacer a Sasuke-kun. Se va a quedar tres días en casa de alguien más. Espero que no haya ninguna chica bonita ahí._

_¡No! y ¿si le toca ayudar en casa de Ino? Kakashi- Sensei no quiso decirme y me trajo de prisa hasta aquí. Tranquila, seguro la cerda también está de misión además sus papás son shinobi."_\- la chica suspiró aliviada. _" No voy a poder verlo por tres largos días."_ tomó la escoba para barrer la cocina-_" Y cómo le estará yendo a Naruto también. Ah espero que lo que esté haciendo sea tan duro como lo que tengo que hacer yo aquí. O no sería justo. - comenzó a barrer un poco para después apoyarse en la escoba pensativa- ¿Podrá cuidar bien a esa niña?"_

_._

_._

_._

Así pasaron tres días, largos para algunos, cortos para otros. Eran ya casi las 9 de la noche del tercer día y el restaurante del platillo más popular de Konoha, aún seguía lleno de gente. Pero ya era la hora de retirarse para Sakura.

Estaba muy cansada y hastiada de los fideos. -Ya no quiero ver otro plato de tallarines por un mes. Teuchi podría ser muy estricto. - "_Hay que lavar más platos." " Hey, apúrate, tenemos un pedido de parte del Hokage." "Los fideos están demasiado cocidos."_

Había sido duro el primer día, pero aprendió unas cuantas cosas ahí.

_"Bien, aquí tiene su orden."- dijo cantarina la muchacha sonriente. - "Gracias y aquí tienes propina por ser una chica tan linda."-dijo un joven mucho mayor que ella. Era ya adulto, bien parecido y con la pinta de todo un galán. Pero a Sakura le emocionaba más, la fuerte suma que llevaba ahora en sus manos, además de esos dulces finos y caros._

_"Gracias..."- recibió los dulces y el billete feliz y agradecida. - "¡Vaya propina!"_

_"Sakura, no debes aceptar obsequios así a la ligera. Ese muchacho siempre viene a comer aquí, pero no está bien que tenga esas actitudes con una chica de tu edad."_

"¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"- Preguntó. -_"Ay este viejo no deja ni que reciba propinas."_

Al final Teuchi tenía razón. Al día siguiente, mientras realizaba la suma mentalmente de sus pedidos, que habían sido muchos, la chica sintió que el tipo ese estaba tocando su espalda lentamente con sus dedos y amenazaba con descender su mano. Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Ese día el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y no podía hacer un escándalo que terminaría por espantar a los clientes.

No, tenía que tratar de controlar sus impulsos, pero defenderse certeramente. Entonces, con la misma mano que sostenía su cuenta que ya había terminado por arrugar, tomó la muñeca del tipo ese y dio la vuelta rápidamente y le apretó el brazo tan fuerte que hasta se escuchó el sonido de un hueso quebrarse.

"Mocosa..."

"Aquí tiene su dinero y sus dulces."- se los entregó bruscamente, en la mano que seguro quedó fracturada. Para darse la vuelta y continuar con sus labores.

Cuando Sakura volteó, solo pudo escuchar un sonido de un puff.

-Haber señor, usted y yo vamos a dar un paseo especial. - dijo tétrica y amenazadoramente, el tipo de la máscara quien tenía atado a un árbol al comensal. Acababa de presenciar semejante intento con su pequeña alumna y no dejaría esto sin un castigo.

.

.

"Qué barbaridad con el tipo ese. Hoy no volvió a venir. ¡Ja, más le vale...qué se ha creído!"

Al fin terminaron esos tres días, trabajar en un restaurante no había sido tan malo. Aprendió unas cuantas cosas ahí y tanto Ayame como Teuchi fueron muy amables con ella. Pero la tarea ya terminó, lo que significa que...

-_Veré de nuevo a Sasuke-kun. - Sí Sasuke-kun, lo extraño mucho. - _Iba corriendo de prisa de regreso a casa-_Tengo que llegar pronto para escribir en mi diario y terminar de hacer esos muñecos. _Esto la animó tanto que feliz se puso a tararear una canción.

Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina pudo escuchar una voz que reconocía muy bien.

\- Sí, tengo que irme...

Era la voz de aquel muchacho que le quitaba el sueño. - "¡Es Sasuke-kun!"-Sakura se sintió tan feliz por un instante. No lo había visto por tres días. Pero para ella había pasado una eternidad.

-Cuídate mucho. -Y aquella voz, la de esa mujer, era la voz de...

-Oh, por favor, lleva este bento y gracias por ayudarnos. Otro día puedes venir para seguir platicando.

" ¿Platicando?"

\- Sasuke-kun estuvo en mi casa con mis padres. - Se dijo la chica conmocionada, mientras asomaba su cabeza lentamente y podía verlo mirar el bento de su mamá pensativo. Se sonrojó por lo adorable que le pareció por un segundo. Pero luego una enorme preocupación la invadió.

"¡NO!...No puede ser."-dijo tomándose los cabellos con aún sobras de la masa de fideos. - _Él estuvo en mi casa, ¡¿tres días?!_

-Sí muchacho. Cuando gustes te contaré otro de esos chistes. Son muy graciosos.

_"¡No! los chistes de papá no. Son terribles, ¡Sasuke-kun va a terminar por despreciarme!"_ "¿_qué hago, no, no, no, no no puede estar pasando esto?"-El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza. Entonces, v_olvió a asomar la cabeza. Vio como su padre atrapaba al chico en un fuerte abrazo y Sakura colapsó.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente:

"Si, un nuevo día empieza y hoy voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Se decía decidida la muchacha.

Ahí está Sasuke-kun. - lo divisó cerca, apoyado en el puente-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- gritó feliz la muchacha agitando un brazo.

Pero sucedió algo raro. Sasuke al escucharla, la miró por un instante, solo para después desviar su rostro completo inmediatamente.

¿Pero qué...? -la chica bajó el brazo, en total decepción.

Awww- venía bostezando Naruto desde el otro lado. - Buenos días. ¿mmm? -se preguntó el rubio. - Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué tus orejas están rojas ttebayo?

-No sé de qué estás hablando. - murmuró el muchacho para luego retirarse a esperar en otro lugar, más alejado.

¿Ah? - Sakura no entendía nada. Todo eso hacía que aumentara más su curiosidad _¿Qué hicieron sus padres con Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

Todo el día bajo ese ardiente sol en esa nueva misión que consistía en ayudar en el cultivo y recolección de patatas. Sasuke desviaba inmediatamente su mirada al encontrarse con ella. Aunque los tres llevaban sombreros de paja, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que la evitaba más de lo usual y ella no podía soportarlo más.

_"No puede ser, no puede ser."_\- Sakura sentía que caía a un pozo sin fondo. -"No no no no, tengo que saber por qué Sasuke-kun se avergüenza tanto de mirarme." "Esto no es posible."

Solo Kakashi notaba esa situación extraña echado en la cima de un árbol con su libro. - "Interesante." Se dijo desviando por un momento la mirada de su lectura para ver a sus estudiantes. Que lindos se veían trabajando.

-Andando, usuratonkachi, apresúrate, esas patatas no se recogen solas.

.

.

.

-Argh cállate teme...- Respondió el rubio, echado en una roca. - ¡Estoy cansado sí! "Esa niña del señor feudal es un pequeño demonio, es terrible ttebayo."

"_Arre caballito"-"Naruto, mira este moñito... ¡póntelo!_

_No quiero ttebayo. Eso usan las niñas._

_¡Póntelo!_

_Para comer con nosotras debes vestir elegante. Dijo la niña de rizos rubios sentada con sus peluches. Voy a buscar un lindo traje. Ah sí esto...- dijo emocionada con un vestido blanco de moños - Eso niña, ¡no! ni loco. Soy un chico, ¡no uso vestidos!"_

_Y la niña hizo un puchero hasta que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. - Naruto que sabía lo que seguía a continuación..._

_-¡Buaaa!_

_-No niña no llores, vamos no es para tanto. -Pero demasiado tarde, la niña chilló y chilló alto que Naruto no sabía qué hacer._

"_Después de chillar por 10 minutos, la niña miró a Naruto como si una idea se cruzara en su pequeña cabeza._

_Está bien, pero te tienes que quitar eso de la cabeza- señalando su bandana. - así tomarás el té con nosotras._

_Ah está bien..._

"_Kami líbrame de tener que cuidar una niña, otra vez en mi vida"-decía mientras cargaba a la niña dormida en su espalda._

_Mmm Naruto, gracias por cuidarme. - alcanzó a escuchar el chico._

_-Bueno, tal vez esto no es tan malo._

**Continuará...**

**Hola gracias por leer. Se habrán dado cuenta si lograron leer las 3 que ninguna tiene que ver con la otra. Bueno con cual quisieran que empiece la continuación. Tengo dos ideas más pero más adelante las pondré.**

**Me gusta marcar un antes y un después, especialmente c****on la personalidad de Sakura. Aquí nada de los exámenes chunin había sucedido aún. Por eso, ya saben es algo caprichosa y vanidosa. Igual la quiero.**

**Y si habrá momentos de Sasuke con los papás de Sakura, usen su imaginación. ****¿Qué habrá pasado entre Sasuke y los padres de Sakura, o qué habrá visto en su casa? **


	4. Triangulo y Conclusion P2

**Lo percibo, está frente a mis ojos pero... aún así yo**

_Hay una chica que quiero y me gusta mucho mucho, yo la llamo Sakura-chan_

_ pero a ella le gusta Sasuke, él es mi rival. Y están bastante raros._

Los exámenes chunin se aproximan. Nuevos enemigos y rivales más fuertes. No hay que temer, mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage está tan cerca.

Pero hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar. Eso pensé.

Sakura-chan me lleva de un brazo después de una misión. Ni siquiera puedo decir si disfruto de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, o que rico huele su largo suave cabello rosa, me duele tanto el cuerpo. Pero entonces Sasuke suelta un comentario.

"Tsk, ¿No puedes cuidarte solo?"

_¡Quiero golpearlo!_

Luego que el engreído terminara de ser un insensible con Sakura-chan, diciéndole que está peor que yo, trato de animarla y le digo que se olvide de Sasuke. Porque yo, por mi parte, nunca le diría cosas como esas. No señor, así no se trata a las chicas. Además qué importa si Sakura-chan no es tan fuerte, podemos mejorar juntos y si no, yo soy un ninja que siempre la protegerá como un héroe a su princesa.

Mientras yo esté aquí, el próximo Hokage, no señor, ella no tiene nada que temer.

Pero Sakura-chan, ella no parece entenderlo. No sé qué le ve a Sasuke, él jamás sabrá como tratar a una chica.- cruzo los brazos al ver cómo el engreído reaparece sentadote en ese árbol.

-¿Por qué no eres tan genial como él?- _¿Es en serio, hasta tú Konohamaru?_

"_Argh Sasuke..."_

_._

_._

_._

Es un nuevo dia, y los estoy viendo pero es extraño. Tras el incidente de la puerta con los abusivos que golpearon a los chicos, ahora Sakura-chan está super feliz. Sasuke acaba de decir que es la mejor en detectar el genjutsu.

Y los ojos de Sakura-chan brillan con confianza, están llenos de vida y es más linda con ese sonrojo, volteo confundido y veo a Sasuke, él está sonriendo también. No puedo ver sus ojos, su cabello de pato lo tapa. No está sonrojado también, ¿o si?

Esto es... es raro.

.

.

.

Están como si no estuvieran aquí, y no entiendo nada. Es extraño, fascinante pero raro.

¿De qué me perdí? Este es solo el segundo piso, si y eso qué, ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

Y qué con el cejudo, ja ja ja, Sakura-chan lo acaba de rechazar. Me alegra por un segundo, pero...¿¡Eh!? Argh ya, ya ya basta, estoy enojado y también deprimido, cuándo el mundo dejará de girar entorno a Sasuke, todos quieren saber su nombre, a todo el mundo le importa Sasuke, ¿y qué hay de mi? Nadie sabe que existo.

\- Naruto, Sasuke-kun vamos...- Sakura-chan nos lleva de la mano feliz a los dos pero ni con eso me siento mejor.

_"No me jales Sakura..."_

.

.

.

¿Ahora qué sigue?, un ente maligno se pone en manifiesto en forma de destino o qué sé yo porque, pues debe ser un ser maligno, la razón es simple. A partir de aquí siempre termino separado de mi equipo.

Desde que Rock Lee quiere enfrentar a Sasuke y eso me molesta, por qué siempre tiene que ser Sasuke. Termino inconsciente y al despertar, lo veo a punto de caer y luego están juntos en el suelo, demasiado juntos. Parece que Sasuke perdió contra el cejotas.

Después en la prueba escrita, los veo, bueno, no los veo. Los imagino detrás de mí con sus ojos brillando amenazantes. ¡Ah!, estas preguntas están difíciles, solo un lunático podría resolverlas.

Y ahora si, en el bosque, dos veces. Cuando quiero ir a ya saben... y la otra vez, con Sasuke y su horrorosa y larga contraseña.

Después de salir de la panza de esa serpiente, los vuelvo a encontrar y Sasuke está herido y ambos están aterrados. ¿Qué es lo que han visto que los tiene así? Y nuevamente termino inconsciente y cuando despierto, el mundo se puso de cabeza.

.

.

.

Porque esos días en el bosque de la muerte, algo está cambiando.

No se que ha pasado con ellos dos, pero estoy decepcionado que Sakura-chan haya cortado su hermoso cabello largo. Estoy seguro que también le queda muy bien el cabello corto, si dice que es muy práctico, pero no había hecho un buen trabajo, está todo disparejo, no se ve linda así.

Por supuesto que no se lo voy a decir o me daría una paliza. Puedo notar a Sasuke que la estaba mirando mientras Ino trata de emparejarlo un poco. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Incluso ahora Sakura-chan me acaba de golpear por burlarme de don cejotas. No me gusta como este anda haciéndole promesas pero pude notar algo en todo este alboroto.

Sasuke en todo momento permaneció al lado de Sakura-chan.

Después que al fin todos se fueron, tomamos nuestras cosas y seguimos a Sakura-chan al río que encontró cerca. Al llegar, entonces decidí preguntar qué pasó con el demonio que nos atacó. Quería saber qué pasó con el rarito de las serpientes, ninguno de los dos me dio una respuesta clara:

_-Solo se fue Naruto._\- dijo ella algo triste mientras lavaba su rostro en el río.

-Pero Sakura-chan...- quise seguirla a la orilla donde ahora estaba arrodillada cepillando su cabello corto pensativa.

-Sakura-chan, pero...

-Solo se fue y ya.- Sasuke me detuvo tocando mi hombro con algo de presión. Al voltear al verlo, me soltó inmediatamente- Quemó el pergamino, mandó sus secuaces tras nosotros. Me encargué de todo. Algo más que quieras saber.

Su altanería... me saca de quicio.

-¡No me hables de ese modo Sasuke!- Qué tiene este tipo, estoy preocupado porque somos un equipo. Que se relaje un poco, o que se.

-Solo no interfieras...

-¡Chicos!- Sakura-chan nos llamó. Se había levantado de repente y ahora estaba en el río-¡Miren nada más cuántos peces hay aquí!- Con una mano estaba recogiendo su largo vestido y con la otra nos llamaba.

" _Ah... Sakura-chan."- Si, se veía tan linda chapoteando en el río. Oh un pescado acaba de saltar alto. Sakura-chan lo esquiva. Está sonriendo mirando con curiosidad y yo la miro a ella ahí, se ve tan linda y sonríe y ríe mirando donde estamos parados... es tan tan..._

-Oye Naruto... con tu ayuda, vamos a conseguir pescado para almorzar.- Me interrumpió el quejica con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Pescado?...Si, pescado. Cierto, hace un momento estaba enojado con él. Pero tiene razón, tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Excelente idea! Yo iré a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata.-dijo ella feliz.

Vi a Sasuke mirarla desde que se calzó las sandalias hasta por donde se fue, por unos segundos para voltear a verme a mi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó cortante.

Eso fue raro.

-Nada.-crucé los brazos tras mi cabeza. Eso no me gustó nada.

.

.

.

Sasuke está bastante raro.

-¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Eso apenas alcanza para mi. Hazlo tres veces más, usuratonkachi!

Qué diablos se le da a este de mandón. Hacer multiclones de sombra para espantar peces y que él los empale con kunais al aire, ¿cree que eso es fácil? Yo estoy haciendo el trabajo y el no quiere empaparse o acaso quiere humillarme... qué se cree ¿ah?

-¡Hazlo tu si quieres!- respondo furioso chapoteando en el río.

-¡Sasuke-kun ya está todo listo, necesito uno de tus jutsus Katon para encender la fogata por favor!

-Tres...

\- ¿Eh?, o soy yo, o su voz tembló un poco.

\- tres ya están bien son suficientes.- su voz parecía más calmada y estaba algo ¿nervioso?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Pero tengo hambre ahí así que luego pienso en lo que haremos para conseguir el pergamino que nos falta y en esos pequeños detallitos.

Ellos por su parte no parecen ansiosos de comer como yo, lucen preocupados pero en verdad tengo hambre. Quiero el pescado más grande.

Puedo escuchar más o menos que Sasuke le dice a Sakura-chan que continúe con su explicación y ella lo hace, está preocupada. Los dos lo están. Sasuke suspira y se retira.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Iré a traer agua.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, aquí un capítulo más. Decidí agregar cosas entre los capítulos del manga. Gracias por leer y como dije antes, es la visión de Naruto. Terminará igual, aún no lo se pero si será sasusaku. **

**Los invito a leer el manga, que los momentos aquí expuestos vienen de ahí. Incluso de las portadas. Claro que también agregué cosas**

**Arela96: muchísimas gracias por dejar tus reviews, en verdad me hace feliz que comentes, porque quisiera saber si estoy cerca o no de los personajes. Escribir Sasuke y Sasusaku siempre fue un gran temor para mi porque nunca quise arruinarlos. A pesar que sin mentir, muchas de las ideas gastadas hoy en día, se me habían ocurrido a mi aunque no lo crean. Por eso me voy a lo seguro, el periodo donde son niños lindos malcriados y aprendiendo del mundo cruel de los ninja. Adoro el Team 7.**

**Jun Esaka, la autora de las novelas me ha devuelto la vida. Esa mujer merece un altar.**

**Saludos y gracias.**


	5. Nieto de Amaterasu P2

**Nieto de Amaterasu parte 2**

El lugar donde tomarían el barco que los llevaría al festival era el país de las olas, así que el equipo 7 tenía que cruzar el vasto bosque a pie debido a que tenían que llevar a cuestas tanto a las dos estrellas como sus respectivos equipajes. Ya saben, vestuarios y demás accesorios.

Por lo tanto, Kakashi y su equipo no podían saltar de árbol en árbol como sus habilidades ninja les permitiesen.

\- Sakura-san, espere un momento.

\- Takahiro-san, ¿está bien?- la muchacha volteó llevando su propio maletín pues debido a la insistencia del cliente, ella terminó por ser la encargada de asegurarse que este pudiera cruzar el camino sin complicaciones.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y apareció frente a ella con una flor. Una orquídea.

Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del tipo que tenían que custodiar. Jamás en el tiempo que llevaban realizando misiones había visto un sujeto de lo más persistente que ese. Si, ni Rock Lee era tanto así.

¿Qué se traía tanto con Sakura? Si bien al principio no le tomó mucha importancia, esa actitud de ese cliente suyo comenzaba a ser demasiado irritante y cansina.

-Es eso cierto, ¿Naruto-san?- decía animadamente la otra muchacha que junto a Naruto caminaban de lo más animadamente delante ellos. Frustrando más a Sasuke porque no había nadie más que compartiera la incomodidad que sentía por aquel sujeto.

Y Kakashi caminaba así sin más, mientras leía de vez en cuando su libro.

-Si, claro que sí ttebayo. Hace un tiempo tuvimos una misión en la tierra de las Olas, así que conocemos bien ese lugar. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Hehehe.- decía animadamente el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

\- Al paso que llevamos, estaremos allá en dos días.- se dijo mentalmente Sasuke antes de comenzar a presentar otro tipo de malestar.

Esa cicatriz de su cuello comenzaba a doler con el sello amenazando por esparcirse. El dolor era tan punzante que por tocar su cuello terminó por soltar los equipajes al suelo.

-Solo esto me faltaba,¡rayos!

-¡Sa-sasuke- kun!- llegó corriendo su compañera rápidamente al lado suyo. Saltando por encima del lago.

-¿Esa marca te está molestando, verdad?- preguntó en voz baja, la muchacha bastante preocupada.

-Sakura, no...- la cortó inmediatamente mientras con una mano trataba de ocultar la marca y con la otra retiraba la mano de la muchacha.-Déjalo así.

\- ¿Qué qué pasó ttebayo?- Naruto y la otra muchacha dejaron de conversar de pronto.

Sasuke, llevaré los equipajes por el momento. - respondió Kakashi.

-No te molestes, yo solo pu-puedo con esto.-Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y continuar cargando los maletines.

\- Sasuke- kun- susurró Sakura mientras lo veía avanzar lentamente.

.

.

.

\- ¡Sakura-san!- escuchó de pronto.

Cierto, había dejado al cliente por cruzar rápido el río. Tal vez necesite algo de ayuda para hacerlo.

\- Espera, enseguida lo ayudaré a cruzar, colocándose frente a un árbol a la orilla del río y atar una cuerda alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de lanzar la otra extremidad de la cuerda hacia el muchacho, este solo sonrió para después dar un salto en el aire y un giro y caer directamente donde la muchacha. Justo frente a ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

Ahora para salir de esa posición, era necesario que Sakura jalara su mano y así pasen a la orilla.

\- Sakura- san ¿qué le pareció?

\- Ah si.- solo afirmó mientras veía la espalda del Uchiha alejarse.

-Eso es demasiado, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué se trae ese chico con Sakura-chan, ttebayo?- dijo ahora si irritado Naruto.

"¿Es una broma?" Se dijo mentalmente Sasuke al notar que Naruto recién se percataba de ello. Al final, solo atinó a decir.

-¿A mi por qué me preguntas?, no me interesa.-respondió Sasuke más cortante de lo habitual. Y siguió caminando delante con su respectiva carga.

.

.

.

Dos horas después por fin llegaron al puente. El gran Puente ¿Naruto?.- se extrañó todo el grupo de viajeros.

-Le pusieron tu nombre.-afirmó Kakashi.

Naruto solo sonrió suavemente. Se sintió tan halagado por ese gesto que se mantuvo tranquilo aunque solo por unos segundos, porque justo en ese momento...

\- ¡Inari!- gritó de repente, al ver la silueta de alguien disiparse en la neblina.- si, ¡es Inari, es Inari, ttebayo!

-¡Naruto?... Naruto- nii!

Abuelo mira son Naruto- nii, Sasuke- nii y Sakura nee-san.- corrió gritando emocionado el niño acompañado por su abuelo. Ambos venían sentados en una carroza conducida por caballos.

-¡Viejo Tazuna!

-Oh son ustedes,parece que la vida les sonríe bien ¿eh?

Tazuna en seguida los llamó a todos a subir y también los invitó a su casa con la promesa de un gran banquete en su honor, pero Kakashi señaló que tenían prisa por conseguir un barco para partir a Otoue lo antes posible. El constructor del puente se sintió algo decepcionado al igual que todo el grupo de jovencitos, pero los comprendía. Estaban en una misión después de todo.

Finalmente terminó por ofrecerles él mismo un tipo de transporte gratis.

-Para ustedes, el mejor de todos. Hablaré con el señor feudal. Son nuestros héroes después de todo.

Kakashi se mostró muy agradecido por el ofrecimiento. No era para menos, era un barco de esos que solo son destinados para los señores feudales.

\- Debido a lo sucedido en Konoha, el presupuesto para las misiones es bastante limitado. Dijo recordando que Tsunade les dijo que no gastaran demás.

\- Si escuché lo que sucedió, es una pena. Pero ahora, me vas a prometer que dejarás a los muchachos divertirse un poco. Consigueles kimonos que disfruten la celebración.

Kakashi solo asintió algo sorprendido por la actitud de su ex-cliente. Sasuke pasó por su lado algo curioso por el tamaño del barco.

-Vaya, esto es viajar con estilo.- decía el otro muchacho, mientras él y la otra muchacha firmaban autógrafos.

.

.

.

\- Sakura-neesan te cortaste el cabello.- señaló Inari algo sorprendido.

\- Si, ya hace un tiempo. Es más práctico llevarlo así.

\- Te ves bastante guapa. Te queda muy bien.- el niño solo sonrió. A Sakura le pareció adorable.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Inari?- dijo el rubio apareciendo de repente.

-Ya déjalo Naruto, es un niño pequeño.

\- Uhmmm...- escucha Inari- susurrándole al oído-Sakura-chan será mi novia ttebayo.

-¡En tus sueños Naruto!- respondió enojada la nombrada que pudo escuchar claramente lo que su compañero había dicho, de tal manera que terminó por darle un zape en la cabeza.

\- Sakura-chan, era una bromita.

Por su parte, el cliente más joven, al ver a Sasuke subir ya a la embarcación, decidió seguirlo. Tenía algo que preguntarle aprovechando lo entretenidos que se encontraban los otros. Aunque le parecía alguien de aura gris y no podía evitar sentir una ligera sensaciôn de temor, tenía curiosidad de saber qué respuesta podría recibir de su parte.

.

.

.

Un rato después, todos ya se encontraban listos para partir. Por algún motivo, Sasuke se alejó del grupo para apoyarse en la baranda del barco pensativo. Sakura al ver a Sasuke solo, decidió acercarse para preguntarle por la marca que amenazaba momentos antes en esparcirse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke kun?

\- Si.

-¿Esa marca te duele mucho?

-No. La tengo bajo control.

-Está bien.- decidió seguirle el juego y en su afan de tratar de distraerlo, se apoyó entonces también en la baranda a su lado, cerró los ojos y se dejó sentir la ligera brisa marina.

-Sabes, este pueblo está cambiando mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

En verdad esta playa es muy linda. Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido ayudarlos aquella vez.- Y esbozó una sonrisa tan suave, cálida y risueña a la vez que miraba al fin hacia delante con los rayos del sol reflejando más sus ojos, verdes como los jade. Dejando a Sasuke algo desconcertado, como si algo viniera inmediatamente a su mente.

Desde abajo, Tazuna sonrió ligeramente mientras los veía. Aún recordaba a la pequeña señorita que también había hecho su parte en protegerlo arriesgando su propia vida, y lo mucho que había llorado por aquel muchacho tanto por creerlo perdido como de alivio.

Se alegraba de verlos juntos, más cercanos. Quien sabe, algún dia esa chica consiga lo que quiere y haga feliz a ese muchacho, que en un solo vistazo, podía notar que en su aún corta edad, llevaba un enorme peso en los hombros.

Sin embargo...

-Sakura- chan, Kakashi sensei nos está llamando. Tu también Sasuke, apúrate.- apareció el rubio, distraído y alborotado.

\- Interesante.- Desde donde se encontraba, aún podía notar la inconformidad de Naruto que a simple vista quería separarlos de inmediato.

\- Vaya vaya jajaja.

\- ¿Qué pasó abuelo?

-Nada, solo estoy contemplando una figura triangular.- luego al ver la expresión confundida de su nieto, agregó- ¿No piensas despedirte?

\- Si, ¡adiós Naruto- nii, Sakura nee-san, Sasuke- nii!- agitando su brazo efusivamente.

-¡Oh están abajo, adiós Inari, viejo Tazuna!- los despidió Naruto efusivamente. Mientras que Sakura agitaba su mano sonriendo y Sasuke solo los miraba con una expresión serena.

.

.

.

Ya cuando se reunieron con Kakashi

Bien chicos, gracias a Tazuna tenemos este transporte para viajar más cómodamente. Conversan y conozcanse más. tengo que hablar con el capitán.- y así sin más se retiró a conversar con el capitán.

-Eh y qué van a actuar.- terminó por preguntar Naruto algo curioso. Mientras Sasuke se recostaba más en la baranda del barco mirando esta vez a los presentes. Mientras Sakura permanecía a su lado algo curiosa.

El muchacho castaño de un salto, se puso en medio de ambos chicos y respondió embargado de emoción.- Una historia basada en una leyenda, como es tradición de nuestra nación. Es una historia de acción y sobretodo de un amor hermoso, intenso y apasionado entre dioses y mortales, donde la elección y la lealtad serán puestos en juego...

El nieto de Amaterasu. - respondió la chica con una gotita en la cabeza al ver al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados quien ya hace rato se perdió en la explicación de su compañero de reparto.

\- Qué te parece si ensayamos.- terminó por decir el muchacho. Sacando una flauta de viento.

.

.

.

Continuará.

**Hola, saludos y Feliz año. **

**A todos los que leen estas historias, muchas gracias otra vez.**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo más de esta pequeña historia del Nieto de Amaterasu. Tazuna e Inari son personajes muy queridos porque fueron su primera misión. Tazuna vio el primer momentazo Sasusaku T.T y recordando el manga porque soy bien traumada y si me acuerdo claro que le llega a decir a Naruto aunque en broma que Sasuke se fue por un triángulo amoroso. **

**Además que Inari le dijo a Sakura que la encontraba más linda. Con eso le quitó puntos a Konohamaru quien siempre terminaba asustándose con ella y huyendo jajaja. **

**Tengo una cuarta idea que llamaré: El complot de las fangirls de Sasuke-kun. De hecho tengo 2 ideas más aparte de esa XDD.**

**Necesito saber si desean que primero termine una de estas 3 historias y les agradecería mucho si me dijesen cual es su favorita hasta ahora o cual les da más curiosidad. **

**Arella96, muchas gracias por siempre comentar. En verdad me animas a seguir escribiendo esto. **

**Feliz año 2020 a todos ustedes.**

**Besos.**


	6. Servicio a la comunidad P2

**Servicio a la comunidad, a la orden: Parte 2**

_-Sakura, oye...Sakura._

_-Mmm... Esa voz es de..._

_Ah...Sa... Sasuke-¿kun?- la niña se removió entre sus sábanas y abrió lentamente los ojos. Una sombra se reflejaba en la ventana de su habitación, pero a simple vista podía distinguir de quién se trataba, ya saben por la forma de su cabello...Sakura se levantó de golpe._

_\- ¡Pero Sa- suke-kun qué estás haciendo aquí!... Es muy tarde.- La muchacha inmediatamente abrió la ventana para dejar al muchacho entrar._

_Éste al fin en el recinto, la miró fijamente y adoptando ese porte serio tan cool, apoyándose en la pared con brazos cruzados dijo algo que la dejó estupefacta._

_-Vine a contarte que ya no quiero ser más del equipo. Mañana se lo diré a Kakashi._

_-¿Ah?...Pe-pero por qué, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Tu familia está loca.- empezó a explicar el muchacho haciendo ademanes con las manos. Las bromas de tu padre son patéticas. Y tu madre, argh...ella me dio dulces y ya sabes cuanto odio lo dulce. _

_Y en cuanto a ti...- el muchacho le dio una mirada gélida- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, porque estás loca de remate..._

_Prefiero, prefiero cambiarme de equipo. Sí haré eso mañana mismo. O tal vez, si Yamanaka estuviera en lugar tuyo...- dijo cizañoso._

-¡Ahhhh!- se levantó abruptamente la muchacha y abrió los ojos por fin. Aún eran apenas las 2 de la mañana.

\- Ah...que alívio- respiró agitada para dejarse caer resignada en su cama de nuevo- solo era una pesadilla. ¡eso, eso fue horrible!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente era un hermoso día soleado y como era de esperarse, Kakashi aun no hacía acto de aparición. Sin embargo, lo más misterioso era como sus estudiantes aun sabiendo este resultado sin remedio, siempre terminaban por llegar mucho más temprano.

-¡Buenos días... Sakura!-¿chan?- y el rubio paró en seco. Era realmente extraño encontrar a su compañero solo, cruzado de brazos esperando en el puente y no junto a Sakura como cada mañana. Ahora por esta ocasión estarían ellos dos solos hasta que llegasen los otros. Esto era poco común y algo incómodo por así decirlo. Desde la misión en el país de las olas definitivamente se habían puesto las cosas más tensas entre ellos dos que de costumbre. Simplemente no querían admitir los vínculos que formaron en aquellos instantes en cuando Sasuke pensó que moriría y terminó por pedirle a Naruto que cumpla su sueño de ser hokage y bla bla bla.

Ya lo sabemos todo, por lo tanto, no vamos a extender más esto porque ese no es el conflicto ahora, así que el rubio decidió no decir más nada y se colocó sin emitir ni un sonido a su lado.-Mmm..._. ¿qué habrá pasado con Sakura-chan, tarda mucho en llegar ttebayo?_

Había pasado más de una hora cuando al fin llegó la jovencita, algo cansada, pensativa y con unas tremendas ojeras. El rubio notó más esto último y no pudo evitar comentar al respecto.

-¡Sakura-chan! Buenos dí-oh.

\- Ah, hola Naruto.- suspiró algo triste la muchacha.

\- Ah, te ves terrible Sakura-chan que ojerotas... ¡ah! quiero decir.- el rubio se arrepintió al instante por no evitar abrir la boca y ya se esperaba un gran golpe con los ojos cerrados. Pero el golpe no llegó y eso se le hizo muy extraño.

\- Naruto, no empieces.- la chica solo lo miró amenazante por un segundo para luego dirigirse a Sasuke.

\- Hola, Sasuke-kun...- dijo la muchacha algo desanimada. El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Pero al hacerlo vino a su cabeza la manera en cómo se dio cuenta que había estado en su casa, la de la chica en frente. Su compañera de equipo.

"_A qué niño no le gustan los dulces." El señor de peinado extraño tomó un palillo de dangos y dando una probada dijo:-si el azúcar es lo que le quita la sal a nuestras vidas. ¿O no muchacho? Jajaja."_

_-Kizashi deja de molestarlo. Dijo la señora desde la cocina.- Sasuke me alegra mucho conocerte.- se acercó con su plato de sopa de cordero.- Nuestra hija no deja de hablar sobre ti.- tocando su propia mejilla encantada._

_\- Si se entera que estuviste en esta casa se pondrá loca de felicidad._

_\- Ah ¿sí?- respondió el muchacho aunque sin interés. Tenía hambre así que decidió concentrarse en tomar su sopa. Era una descortesía ignorar al cliente, en este caso estaba sirviendo al señor que tenía en frente y a su esposa. _

_\- Si muchacho. Nuestra pequeña Sakura ya es toda una ninja._

_Sasuke casi se atora con la comida._

. . .

-Si...- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro siendo ese su modo de saludar.

La chica se sorprendió un poco que Sasuke ya no parecía tan incómodo como el día anterior. Aun así, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa de esperanza porque tenía clavado ese sueño en su cabeza. Entonces sin más solo suspiró para unirse a los otros dos a esperar a Kakashi. El cual al fin llegaría 2 horas más tarde y con la misma excusa como de costumbre.

"Un gato negro se me atravesó."

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, el equipo 7 se encontraba bajo la sombra de una cabaña contemplando su gran trabajo.

-Ah...- suspiró el rubio contento. Por fin terminamos de sembrar los repollos.

Naruto decidió relajarse y ya sentía algo de hambre. - Voy a buscar mi vale gratis para ir al ichiraku esta noche - decía cantando para sí.

\- Estás muy feliz para como te quejabas el dia de ayer, dobe.

\- Bueno teme, al final me di cuenta que la niña se sentía muy sola ttebayo.-Narraba el rubio mirando al cielo.

\- Eso es algo común en las grandes familias, Naruto.- intervino la muchacha.- Y no solo en las grandes. - Dijo para sí misma al recordar que sus padres no siempre la esperaban tampoco en casa. Eran comerciantes y muchas veces viajaban a tierras lejanas para llevar telas e hilos de todo tipo. Claro que ni de lejos se comparaba a la situación de sus dos compañeros. Aún así, solía tener grandes discrepancias en casa. Sus padres eran algo entrometidos y poco indiscretos.

\- De veras, al princípio no la soportaba y si me cayó mal pero no es tan mala, digo... me divertí jugando con ella. Tiene una enorme colección de juguetes, como un cuarto entero lleno de ellos y sus sirvientes fueron muy amables. La comida que servían ahí estaba realmente deliciosa como el camarón gigante.- decía el rubio quien hablaba animadamente, aunque de hecho había algo más ahí.

_\- Mis padres viajan mucho y nunca están conmigo. Ni en mi cumpleaños. _

_\- oh- El rubio que estaba probando un delicioso filete de cerdo. Desde donde estaba podía ver los ojos de la niña entristecerse. No sabía qué hacer. _

-Ah si, si de veras que sí comí como rey ttebayo. Pero nada se compara al ramen de Ichiraku.- dijo un poco más calmado. Parecía algo entristecido.

\- Bien por ti Naruto. - dijo sin más la muchacha. - Sabes, preparar ramen no es tan fácil como tu crees. Más porque el ichiraku elabora sus propios fideos que son una marca reconocida en toda la aldea.

\- Eso es impresionante ttebayo.- si la intención de Sakura era o no levantarle el ánimo, no importa. El rubio es feliz cuando le mencionan su puesto de comida favorito.

\- Si, y aprendí muchas cosas también. Se trabaja realmente duro. Teuchi es estricto pero Ayame es muy comprensiva y gentil. Es muy importante guardar el respeto y demostrar simpatía con los clientes.- "_Pero debe ser recíproco_."- lo dijo murmurando.

\- Muy interesante Sakura...- interrumpió el sensei entregando a cada uno un trozo de sandía.- Y bien Sasuke, faltas tú.

\- ¿Yo qué?- respondió secamente.

\- Que nos cuentes cómo te fue.- señaló firmemente.

\- Yo...- dijo el moreno quien por suerte aún no había dado bocado.. - No tengo nada que decir.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir. Se sentía tan apenada. No podía mirar a la cara de Sasuke-kun mientras iba a decir, qué había hecho en su casa por 3 días. Así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Solo fue una misión como cualquier otra. Levantar cosas y...tareas cotidianas.- trataba de explicar el pelinegro.

_"¿Qué es esto?" - se preguntó el muchacho tomando cierto objeto con tiras, suave y esponjoso de encima de la cama._

Sasuke se sonrojó.

\- Ah qué aguafiestas eres Sasuke.- se quejó Naruto. - No es justo, ambos dijimos lo que hicimos en las misiones.- apuntó con su dedo índice hacia su cara- ¡Tu también deberías!

\- Cállate dobe,... no te debo explicaciones.

\- Pues si teme tu...- y ahí Naruto se percató de la cara del uchiha.- Uy, oye Sasuke, estás hecho un tomate jajajaja.

"Tomate"

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías dobe!

\- Ah, tu eres un baka baka y si, estás rojo como un tomate ttebayo, Jajaja.

"Tomate"

\- ¡Naruto!- bramó furiosa la chica roja de vergüenza y de ira y bueno ahora sí le cayó al rubio.

Sasuke solo dio una mordida a su sandía mientras que Kakashi, escondió su sonrisa tras su máscara y su libro.

.

.

.

Ya más tarde, Naruto se encontraba conversando con Kakashi-sensei sobre la soledad de la niña rica y cómo le prometió ir a visitarla una vez al mes para contarle sus aventuras. Sasuke se había retirado a lavarse las manos y prepararse para partir a su casa. Sakura decidió entonces armarse de valor para preguntarle.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo por algo?"- dijo firmemente la Haruno.

-No estoy enojado.- desvió su rostro hacia un lado.

-¿No lo estás...? Se acercó un poco más a él esperanzada.

\- Acabo de decir que no.

-Mira, se que estuviste en mi casa. Y mis padres son demasiado extraños. Puede que te hayan hecho sentir incómodo y yo lo siento mucho.

. . .

_"Mi esposa es una excelente cocinera. Te va a encantar lo que preparó esta vez."_

_"Y aquí está. Cuidado que está caliente"- La mujer se acercó con la pequeña parrilla y la colocó sobre la mesa. Siempre con una sonrisa. _

-No. Estas equivocada.-Y sin decir más se retiró para tomar sus cosas, pero a mitad de camino, detuvo su andar y la chica alcanzó a escuchar.

" _Debes atesorar más a tu familia... Sakura"._

.

.

.

Sakura no había entendido bien lo que Sasuke quiso decirle porque a pesar de las diferencias que tenía con sus padres, por supuesto que los quería. Pero el que no esté enojado con ella o que sus padres no lo hayan incomodado, le hizo sentirse más tranquila. Así que tan pronto terminaron la misión y llegó a su casa, sus padres se encontraban en la mesita del comedor esperándola. Ella en seguida se uniría a ellos tan pronto terminara de asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Pero su tranquilidad se fue a la boca de zorro de las nueve colas cuando:

-¡¿Que Sasuke-kun qué?!- casi bota su vaso de leche al suelo con el manotazo que propinó a la mesa.

\- ¡Sakura! ten más cuidado.- la regañó su madre, quien enseguida agregó: Y si, así es, no teníamos el cuarto de huéspedes disponible.

\- Y le dimos tu habitación.- dijo de lo más tranquilo el señor leyendo su diario. -Eso sí- adquiriendo un tono más serio frunciendo las cejas fucsias. - Le prohibimos dormir en tu cama señorita, no no señor ahí no... Jajajaja.

Y Sakura se desmayó.

.

.

.

¿Continuará?

**Pensé terminarlo aquí pero creo que haré una tercera parte. Jajajaja, en verdad escribir a los papás de Sakura es muy divertido. Es una lástima que no haya muchos fanfics donde estén Kizashi y Mebuki interactuando con Sasuke, a mi me agradan. No son hermosos como la hija pero si tienen cosas de ella. Son padres realistas. **

**Y si, Sasuke durmió por 3 días en la habitación de su compañera de equipo. **

**Que cosas encontró ahí, qué pensó con su mente pura e inmaculada, será para la próxima y será un desmadre.**


	7. Membresia rota: LVDF P1

**Disclaimer**: ¿Qué pasó con las 3 niñas que solían burlarse de Sakura hasta que gracias a Ino se alejaron de ella. O tal vez ¿no? Así como las demás fangirls de Sasuke Uchiha. Qué planes habrán ideado en su envidia celos y descontento para hacerla quedar mal aún después de graduarse. Qué tan grande fue el bullying que sufrió Sakura de niña y las consecuencias del nacimiento de su inner.

* * *

**Membresía rota: La venganza de las fangirls: Parte1**

Una tarde cálida de otoño en la cima de una colina, se encontraban reunidas alrededor de un árbol de manzanas un grupo de jovencitas de entre 11 y 14 años. Todas ahí parecían mantener la expectativa en alto por algo que según la expresión seria de la chica de 12 años muy conocida por todas ellas, estaba a punto de acontecer. La muchacha de 12 años del color extraño como de los árboles de cerezo se acercaba frente a su capitana, líder o podría decirse presidenta: Ami Hideki.

En sus manos llevaba un pergamino atado con mucho cuidado. Todas las presentes estaban sorprendidas. ¿Será lo que creen que es?

-Si Ami, renuncio.- dijo al fin la muchachita de 12 años colocando dicho pergamino en el escritorio improvisado que consistía en un pedazo del tronco de un árbol.

.

.

.

-Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó incrédula la niña de cabello fucsia liso. Enseguida abrió dicho papel que definitivamente estaba firmado con tinta rosa. Era una carta de renuncia.

\- Ya no quiero ser miembro Ami.- Sakura se mostraba firme en su decisión.

Tenía que hacerlo, ella tenía otras ambiciones y los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho cambiar en muchos aspectos. Había experimentado cosas maravillosas, tristes. Todas ellas por separado o todas juntas a la vez. Ahora sentía que no, no podía ser más como las demás chicas. No las estaba desmereciendo ni nada y en serio, respetaba su decisión de continuar en esto, pero ella ya no más. Sentía que tenía que cerrar esta etapa y tenía que ser así dando la cara. Porque además...

Sakura Haruno ambicionaba más.

La chica de cabello lila y ojos marrones no podía creer lo que oía y que Sakura reflejaba en sus ojos. Sonrió con ironía, por supuesto que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a quien tenía enfrente. Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi en entrenamiento o mas bien lo qué es y siempre será ante sus ojos, la pobre ilusa llorona acomplejada alias: "frente de marquesina".

Claro que hasta hace un poco, la niña había cambiado de una manera drástica, hay que agregar, su modo de ser, volviéndose una presuntuosa y vanidosa. Aún podía recordar cuando hace un tiempo llegó a clases a presumir lo sedoso y brillante que es su largo cabello rosa, ante todas, señalando que ella tenía las de ganar.

Qué descaro.

Y es que había algo que todas las niñas presentes en el comité tenían en común. Eran autoproclamadas acérrimas fans de Sasuke Uchiha y todas formaban parte de un club único cuya misión era buscar siempre llamar su atención. Desde alentarlo en cada batalla o entrenamiento del que eran testigos, hasta en buscar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y/o en demás fechas especiales para él.

Y ahora resulta que la frente de marquesina que tenía delante suyo se las da de valiente. Ja, que sinvergüenzas pueden ser algunas. Primero Ino hace un tiempo decide apartarse y sin dar siquiera la cara y ahora ésta buscaba hacer lo mismo. Bien, al menos ésta se dignó en venir.

Ami y sus dos amigas Fuki y Kasumi veían su gran amor por Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más apuesto de Konoha tan pero tan grande, que era capaz de unirlas a todas por esa causa misma, de seguirlo a todos lados y soñar con ser la elegida. Porque al final era bastante obvio que él por ser lindo escogería a la más linda. Lógico. He aquí el gran esfuerzo de todas de lucir lo más presentables y lucir lo más bellas cada día.

Y por supuesto que sabía que la acomplejada de Sakura se sentía tan en desventaja, tan perdida la pobre que ni bien terminó su amistad con Ino Yamanaka, no dudó en unirse también a ellas. Después de todo nadie puede osar en perseguir a Sasuke-kun si no pertenece a este grupo.

Ami lo sabía, Sakura la muy tonta también albergaba esperanzas de ganarse el corazón de Sasuke-kun. También gustaba de él por alguna razón. Da igual, porque al fin y al cabo, a qué chica no le gusta Sasuke-kun, por favor.

Y Ami odiaba, odiaba a Sakura por eso si. Pero más por haberle quitado a Ino en el pasado. Porque antes que la recogiera de su chilladera, ambas eran amigas. Sakura la tonta terminó por quitársela y hasta que en una ocasión Ino terminó por atacarla con esas flores venenosas. Todo por defenderla.

Pobre e ilusa Sakura, nunca supo que fue ella misma quien sembró la semilla de rencor y rivalidad entre las mejores amigas del mundo: Ino y Sakura. No soportaba esa amistad.

Aún podía recordar su cara incrédula y decepcionada cuando por boca suya se enteró que la rubia Yamanaka también gustaba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Hace 5 años.

_\- Ahí está. - se dijo mentalmente la peli morado al encontrar a quien venía buscando. Sola y sentada en un campo de flores. Parecía tan feliz tarareando una canción._

_\- Hola Sakura._

_\- ¡A-Ami!...y- yo solo estaba recogiendo flores aquí y...- la niña se levantó de golpe del colorido pastizal sacudiendo su vestido verde. _

_Su llegada repentina le produjo algo de temor. Sakura comenzó a temblar haciendo que la campanilla que tenía atada en el listón que le regaló Ino comenzase a sonar, sin que ella se diese cuenta, _

_Era Ami, una de las niñas que solía molestarla hasta tirarle del cabello con fuerza. Qué estaba haciendo ahí con ella. Sakura se sintió incómoda con su presencia._

_"No, ¡que se vaya, vete vete no quiero!" Decía internamente._

_\- Descuida. No voy a hacerte nada.- la niña se sentó a su lado y preguntó por Ino. Para lo que Sakura mencionó que no estaba con ella en ese momento. Al ver que la pelimorada no parecía buscar molestarla, la pequeña pelirosa, algo más tranquila y extrañada, volvió a recoger las flores que estaba empleando para armar una corona._

_Entonces la de cabello lila comentó: He oído que también te gusta Sasuke-kun._

_\- Ah...etoo si.- la niña al principio insegura, la miró sorprendentemente esforzándose en mantener su mirada firme y algo sonrojada. _

_Para que después, con una ligera sonrisa decidiera seguir trabajando en su corona de flores. _

_Ami se sentó a su lado y estirando sus brazos dijo: Vaya, sabes una cosa Sakura. _

_-¿Uhm?- preguntó la pequeña algo confundida._

_Al ver que llamó su atención, tomó un puñado de pétalos y los lanzó al aire para después _

_. -Sabías que...a Ino también le gusta Sasuke-kun._

_Ami disfrutó mucho al ver la reacción de Sakura al escuchar decírselo. La niña estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su alegría se había ído. Como lo sospechaba, la Yamanaka no se lo había dicho__._

_\- Oh Sakura. No me digas que no te lo dijo...- fingió demencia. Pensé que lo sabías._

_-No, no lo sabía.- Sakura no podía creerlo. _

_-Pero ustedes son amigas o ¿no?_

_Sakura retuvo la respiración en un instante para luego decir:¡Si somos amigas!- replicó sonando algo exasperada. _

_-¡Pues, las amigas no se ocultan cosas!- levantó la voz la pelimorada levantándose de golpe._

_-Pero..._

_-Así son las cosas.-Ahora, yo me pregunto quién tendría más oportunidad. Ella, las demás niñas de la aldea. O tal vez...-La miró divertida. -Tal vez tú Sakura._

_Y no pudo aguantar su risa._

_-Oh lo siento Sakura pero seguro que te habrás dado cuenta que no te puedes comparar con Ino. Solo mírate a tí y a ella, tú eres tan pequeña y con la frente muy grande. Si, Ino tendría más ventaja. Después de todo, ella es mucho mejor que tú... Bueno, en fin eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Adiós.- y al fin se retiró._

_. . ._

Ilusa torpe Sakura. Pensaba. Ja pero ahora se cree la valiente para desafiarnos.

\- Acaso se te olvida que no puedes irte así como así.- Soltó _al fin. "Quién se cree que es"._

\- Si puedo y lo acabo de hacer.- Sakura realmente se mostraba decidida. Sin embargo, aunque era fuerte y tal vez más fuerte que Ami ahora, a pesar de los años, siempre de alguna forma ella sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa.

\- Ah, claro. Por supuesto. Lo entiendo perfectamente.- la muchacha de cabello fucsia dio la vuelta alrededor de su improvisado escritorio para rodearla. - ahora que eres su compañera de equipo, te crees mucho y piensas que ¡Sasuke-kun será para tí,Verdad?!- terminando por levantar la voz. ¡Y todo por la gran ventaja que tienes a comparación de nosotras!

La reacción de las otras niñas no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ah cómo te atreves!

\- ¡Eso no es justo, Sakura!

\- ¡Claro, como es su compañera!

.

.

.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Todas esas afirmaciones, ella ya no las sentía tan ciertas. Además, que no tenía porqué dar explicaciones. Ya renunció a ser una fan, porque ella quería más para Sasuke-kun ahora. No quería ser como las demás chicas ni que la viese así. Ella quería ser su amiga, que él sepa que cuenta con su apoyo y también demostrar que podía ser más auténtica.

Lo que vivieron en el bosque de la muerte la había terminado de marcar para siempre. Aunque su joven corazón no sabía exactamente hasta donde llegaría de ahora en adelante con los sentimientos que continúa desarrollando por el joven Uchiha ni que tan grande sería su capacidad de amarlo en el futuro. Había aprendido que definitivamente había cosas más importantes.

_"Sasuke-kun vendrá por mi poder..."_

Solo recordar la voz de Orochimaru como un susurro maldito, la ponía tan nerviosa y ansiosa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón comenzaba a doler.

.

.

.

"Por qué se tarda tanto ttebayo. Hace más de media hora que está en esa colina."

"¿Mmm? " El niño uchiha solo dirigió su mirada a la cima de la colina. Sakura ya llevaba un buen rato discutiendo con un grupo de otras niñas. Será un asunto de chiquillas de su edad. Quienes son para intervenir, igual la espera se estaba haciendo cansina.

.

.

.

Ante el silencio de Sakura, la muchacha reparó ante algo diferente en la chica frentona de cabello rosa. Su cabello, ahora lucía corto. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Ahora sabía a que venía todo esto.

\- Sabes que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas con cabello largo.- señaló como un regaño.

\- Por supuesto, si lo se.

¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?- reclamó la niña de su derecha, Kasumi era su nombre. ¡Acaso a Sasuke-kun ahora le gustan las niñas con el cabello corto!.- se exaltó.

\- No, no es eso.

-¡Escuché que tu e Ino hicieron las paces!- Interrumpió esta vez la otra niña del cabello parado desordenado.

-Callate Fuki, ¡yo hago las preguntas aquí!

\- Si...Ami.- respondió avergonzada.

\- Te crees mucho ¿verdad?, Sakura. No lo olvides, nunca serás hermosa. Nunca con esa frente. Si crees que porque están en el mismo equipo él...

\- Sabes una cosa AMI. ¡Puedes pensar lo que quieras!- Y Sakura finalmente perdió la paciencia.

.

.

.

-Oi, Sakura-chan, ¡¿qué estás haciendo ttebayo?! Ya nos vamos a la misión.- se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde abajo.

\- Ah, el chico peste viene por ti.

\- ¡Su nombre es Naruto!-Sakura ya tuvo suficiente. - podrá ser algo pesado, pero es mi compañero de equipo. ¡Te agradecería que no lo llamaras así! ¡Ami, piernas de alambre!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste?! -La peli morada gritó hasta que lo vio al fin. Ahí abajo apoyado en un árbol de eucalipto se encontraba él, Sasuke-kun. No podía verla en esa faceta, no. Tenía que guardar las apariencias. Del rostro enojado que puso al principio, forzó inmediatamente una sonrisa nerviosa para luego pasar su mano por su cabello. Adoptando una actitud suave y dócil.

Al notarlo inmediatamente, las demás chicas presentes comenzaron a gritar tan fuerte que Naruto se tapó los oídos. Esos gritos lo dejarían sordo de por vida. Se dijo el rubio.

-¡Kyaaa SASUKE-KUN!

-Ami, oficialmente dejo de ser una de ustedes. Adiós.-Dijo al fin con voz firme.

\- Ja, ya está bien. Vete quien te necesita.- Mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke quien no quitaba su expresión aburrida del bullicio.

-Ami estás segura. Sabes que la necesitamos.- le dijo al oído la de cabello puntiagudo.

\- Descuida, esto no se queda así.

_Nos las vas a pagar_...- murmuró entre dientes la pelimorada viendo a Sakura alejarse al fin.

.

.

.

Pero Sakura sentía que había dado un paso importante. Ante el griterío de las fans alocadas de Sasuke que decidieron ir a perseguirlo y el grito interno de declaración de guerra de su ex comandante, el joven Uchiha inmediatamente desapareció en una bomba de humo mientras que ella solo se limitó a acompañar a Naruto sin prisas. Dio un suspiro hondo y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

Había terminado de dar este paso en su vida, para ella muy importante. Ahora tenía en mente un asunto de mayor importancia.

_"Me pregunto si lo de la marca de maldición. Sasuke-kun estará bien ahora. Tiene que estarlo." Cerró los ojos._

_"Sasuke-kun vendrá a mi, por mi poder."_

_**Continuará**__..._

.

.

.

**Hola a quienes leen estas historias. Si, esta es la cuarta. Tenía planeado hacer esto desde hace un tiempo pero no recordaba por nada del mundo los nombres de estas tres niñas. Gracias a cierta persona que por twitter me hizo el favor. Y así es, Sakura es la que sufría del bullying.**

**Continuando con los personajes olvidados, están ahora éstas tres chicas abusivas con Sakura que son canon: Fuki, Kasumi y Ami que confundía con Nami o Naomi.**

**Ellas van a representar a los antis de Sakura /sasusaku del fandom sin ofender. Las dividiré en los tres tipos comunes. Las peores, las evangelizadas y los hipócritas. Ya verán por qué.**

**No se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta minihistoria. Pero en vista que ya terminaré la número 3, quiero hacer un contraste entre Sakura y lo que es una fangirl obcecada, además de por supuesto dar unos guiños por parte del mismo Sasuke en su etapa de genin hasta la actualidad. **

**Mishi: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te gustaran estas historias. La de los actores va a ser un poco más larga, tal vez llegue a 8 capítulos. Haré lo posible para hacerla bonita. La del servicio a la comunidad termina en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste esta también.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Triangulo y Conclusion P3

**Tale 1 Triangulo y conclusión**

**La marca que no pude notar, los cambios del corazón...**

Estamos cansados de dar vueltas y vueltas. Volvemos a ver el cienpies y no lo puedo creer. Cómo es que volvimos de nuevo al mismo lugar.

-Ah estoy agotada.

-...Sakura-chan- me pongo a su lado con intención de ayudarla a levantarse pero...

También estoy algo cansado pero eso es solo un momento sí, porque ahora puedo sentir la tensión y la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

Ahora si los cuatro estamos rodeados, pero este es el momento de veras, después que Kabuto viniera a advertirnos sobre los pergaminos, estamos buscando la forma de tomar nuestra oportunidad.

Aun así, no paso desapercibido esto de aquí. ¿Qué se trae Sasuke?, acaba de tomar la mano de Sakura-chan para ayudarla a levantarse. Si esa amabilidad viniera de otra parte no parecería fuera de lo común pero se trata de Sasuke. Un segundo, no es momento de pensar en estas cosas.

Bien Naruto, decías que podías con mil, ahí lo tienes.- Sasuke trata de ser gracioso conmigo. Habla como si estuviera complacido o simplemente trata de ser positivo en una situación como esta. Yo quedarme atrás, ni loco.

Si amigo, estoy ansioso de pelear. Eso voy a decir -Adoro esas cifras.

-¡Naruto!- Si, voy a presumir un poco. Sakura-chan dice mi nombre y se ve feliz. Es una buena oportunidad para impresionarla.

"¡Bien hecho Naruto!"

"Naruto, ten cuidado!"

"¿Debemos ayudarlo también?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Argh, es un... ¡Vamos Sakura!"

"Si."

Los escucho a los tres antes de unirse a ayudarme en la pelea. Y con todo con nuestras herramientas ninja nos lanzamos contra los tipos esos. Tengo un plan para distraer a esos cobardes abusivos y hacerlos salir de su escondite.

-Argh!-

¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura-chan va corriendo donde Sasuke muy preocupada. Qué... qué está pasando. Por qué Sasuke se está retorciendo de dolor. El enemigo casi me mata por distraerme.

.

.

.

_Sakura-chan a veces solía decirme que yo fui el único que se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que cargaba Sasuke. Aquí sentado mientras entreno con Ero-sennin me pongo a pensar en eso, de vez en cuando y ante los ojos del todo el mundo podría ser cierto aunque cuando recuerdo cosas como estas..._

-¡No uses tu sharingan, por favor deja de usar tu sharingan!- desde donde estoy puedo escuchar a Sakura-chan decir eso desesperada.

.

.

.

-"Sakura, desde aquí ya puedo caminar, esta bien".

Y no puedo evitar notar los cambios de ánimo de este tipo. Como aquí, de veras.

Está tomando su mano de esa forma frente a todos, pero qué... Sakura-chan está llorando y le pide a Sasuke que renuncie. ¿Qué está pasando?, no entiendo.

-¿¡Esperas que mire cómo te destruyes tú solo?!

-No lo veas, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

_"Ni siquiera a ti te lo voy a permitir."_

Eso lo escuché y es raro, estoy ahí a su lado, al lado de ambos. Pero ellos están como en otro mundo, discutiendo como si nadie más existiese ahí con ellos.

-Ya te lo dije una vez. Yo soy un vengador. Para mi esto es más que un exámen.

Soy invisible otra vez, ante ellos dos todos los de la fila dejamos de existir. Sasuke está hablando con Sakura-chan dándole explicaciones de porqué no puede renunciar sin soltar su mano y ella lo mira entre sorprendida y angustiada, no lo soporto más, tengo que decir algo para romper esto que sea lo que sea fuese.

-"Oye tú, ¡debes saber cuando rendirte!...no la trates así, ella se preocupa por ti..."

Pero entonces olvido el asunto porque_..._

_-Tu eres uno de los que más deseo enfrentar._

Sasuke empezaba a reconocerme como rival, esto me hizo sentir feliz. Si olvidé el asunto ahí y decidí apoyarlo en su lucha.

.

.

.

Sakura-chan en verdad está preocupada, sus manos tiemblan mientras el Yoroi toma la cabeza de Sasuke con fuerza. ¿Qué tienes Sasuke, vamos no puedes dejarte asi?

_Yo no sabía nada más de lo que Sasuke compartió conmigo después que Haku lo lastimó. Sakura-chan, contigo fue distinto, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Eso que es? En el cuello de Sasuke hay algo o solo lo imaginé.

.

.

.

-Sakura-chan viste, ¿Sasuke tiene una marca en el cuello?

-Qué marca, yo no vi nada.

_Tú estuviste más cerca de la oscuridad de Sasuke. Porque aunque no viste la fase dos, la marca maldita era verdadera oscuridad... _

.

.

.

Sasuke fue llevado por Kakashi sensei al hospital y tras varios combates ahora le toca pelear a Sakura-chan.

Y yo honestamente, no entiendo esta batalla. Solo se miran fijamente. Cuándo empezará la acción.

Ah si, yo solo tengo que apoyar a Sakura-chan. Lo haré por mi cuenta por supuesto y por el tonto de Sasuke que no pudo quedarse a mirar el encuentro.

Me pregunto, si se hubiese quedado, ¿estaría animando a Sakura-chan como yo?...y este cejotas de aquí.

¡Sakura-san, tu puedes si, si si!

"Sakura-chan, vence a la PATÉTICA INO!"

_Y tú lo sabías antes que yo... _

_Sobre la marca que no pude notar, el secreto que mantuvo Sasuke contigo por un buen tiempo. Me pregunto si también sabías lo de su clan._

_Pero pienso en tu sonrisa feliz, radiante que aunque no va hacia mi, no puedo evitarla, está que se aleja cada vez más._

**_Hola,_**

**_Aquí estoy avanzando con todas las historias que tengo por completar. _**

**_Así que ahora es el turno a mi Tale 1 con nuestro rubio querido presenciando la evolución de los sentimientos de sus amigos. Muchas gracias por comentar. _**

**_Si, todos estamos atravesando una situación dificil en nuestros respectivos lugares en cuarentena. Por mi parte, al menos quisiera aportar con algo para entretenerlos un poco. Por favor, cuídense mucho y a sus seres queridos._**

**_Saludos y bendiciones._**


	9. Nieto de Amaterasu P3

**Nieto de Amaterasu Pt3**

El retumbe suave de las olas, el ligero ruido del vuelo de las gaviotas junto un hermoso atardecer naranja fosforescente era el ambiente que acompañaba a los tres jovencitos ninja que se encontraban escuchando atentamente el dulce sonido del instrumento musical que el muchacho apuesto castaño llevaba tocando en esos momentos, marcando el preludio de un acto que representaría una romántica dulce escena.

-¡Vaya si que toca bien ttebayo!

-Shh Naruto...- reclamó Sakura.

\- Estás aquí...- ensayó la muchacha.- no...no deberías. Es a mi hermana a quien debes escoger. Ya lo sabes.- la muchacha se apoyó en un mástil acompañada de su libreto en mano leía sus líneas.- El muchacho continuó entonces entonando esa melodía triste.

-Te lo estoy implorando, no hagas esto más difícil.-Dice la muchacha antes de dar dos pasos para seguir su camino.

\- No te vayas...- dijo entonces el muchacho dejando de tocar.- Hablaré con tu padre. Nada puede separarnos nunca.

\- Por favor, no insistas.

\- No lo acepto...- y en un impulso el muchacho salta hasta ponerse a su lado, Toma de la cintura a la chica y suave y delicadamente la abraza por la espalda.

-Princesa mía, es mi deseo tenerte siempre. Camina a mi lado, Konoha, acompaña mis días y mis noches por toda la eternidad.

-Yo... no no puedo, sabes bien qué pasaría si te quedas conmigo tú...- la muchacha se soltó de sus brazos lentamente girando para encararlo con una expresión de tristeza.

\- nunca podrás regresar... - volvió a dar otra leída.- No, yo no puedo hacerte eso.

-Eso ya no me importa.- El muchacho la miró fijamente tomando su mano firme acercándola a su rostro.

Los presentes quedaron anonadados por la forma de actuar de los artistas. En especial Sakura que no podía evitar sonreír emocionada tomando sus propias mejillas.

Estaba encantada con tal historia. Sasuke a su lado permanecía desinteresado en lo que veía. Nunca fue partidario de historias de ese tipo, así que algo aburrido e incómodo, decidió dar un leve vistazo a sus compañeros, sin mover su cabeza y oh vaya sorpresa. Ambos, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban encantados con el numerito de en frente del tipo ese.

El muchacho en cuestión dijo saliendose de su personaje. -Y en esta parte viene una canción. Es una de mis favoritas.

\- Ah si, sigan, ¡está muy bien hecho de veras!

\- Gracias.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisita que hizo brillar sus dientes.

-Oh Amaterasu, Tú la que ilumina todo, como el poderoso sol escucha...esta es la melodía que retumba en mi corazón.

Ni mil versos aprendidos en los recintos del firmamento tocaron a este desterrado, ni las ninfas en sus yukatas celestes, ningún premio ni predio, ni mil vidas... solo este sentimiento.

En el juego del romance quedó atrapado un Dios. Ella, a la ninfa de la playa, que no ha de envidiar a las más bellas diosas del firmamento. Cabellos no de oro, más como el color de una flor singular. Belleza natural, corazón de doncella, jugamos, nos divertimos, a mi corazón de guerrero, fuiste a cautivar.

Konoha mi amada...con esta melodía romántica a tí, Konohana mi vida...

Es a quien escojo sobre mi inmortalidad...

-¡Ninigi!- exclamó la muchacha en su último intento.

El muchacho entonces entonó una melodía dulce y suave acompañado con la flauta de madera. Naruto y Sakura sonrieron dejándose llevar por el sonido agradable que brindaba a sus corazones, una suave sensación de calidez.

Sasuke por su parte tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Esa melodía suave y cálida porque, si, era agradable.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo incomodaba. Sí, más que el numerito ese que hacían. Esa melodía, él la conocía. Cerró los ojos.

Porque mientras el tipo ese seguía y seguía tocando aquella melodía risueña, cándida, recuerdos casi lejanos, que aunque quisiera enterrar en el olvido volvían a inundar su mente.

Si, pensar en su familia dolía. Pero de vez en cuando...él.

Añoraba...

...

_-¿¡Ah!?...Kaa-san no sabía que tocabas la flauta?-Sasuke de 7 años de edad se había llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su madre en el jardín._

_-Mmm.- la hermosa mujer de largo cabello azabache con ligeros tonos azules, asintió firme. -Si, ya sabes que me gustan las artes. Pero no soy muy buena. Esta es la única que me sé.- suspiró.-Creo que me gusta más porque habla de una promesa de amor._

_-¿Ah?, pues a mi tambien me gusta la música.- el niño asintió apoyándose en sus bracitos en la mesa. Pero me gusta más las que van dedicadas a los combates._

_La matriarca Uchiha rió por la respuesta de su retoño.- Ay Sasuke. - le dio una sonrisa removiendo los cabellos de su niño._

_-Si...Pero aunque se trate de esas cosas.- cruzó sus bracitos. Suena... bastante bien. Tal vez porque eres tú quien toca, Kaa-san.- hizo un puchero._

_-Ah, gracias Sasuke. Pero creo que es porque adoro lo romántico.- dijo risueña la mujer tomando con elegancia el instrumento._

_\- Pues yo creo que tal como dice niisan, los romances son cosas para quienes quieran quedarse atrapados oh- el niño perdió ilación de lo que quería decir.- ah...era algo más o menos así... Izumi es demasiado rara, siempre lo queda mirando toda boba.Y nii-san muchas veces no me lleva porque Izumi trae dangos que prepara en su casa._

_La dulce mujer se acercó al pequeño y con la flauta topó su cabeza suavemente.- Sasuke, en verdad te pareces mucho a tu padre._

_A escuchar eso, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos "¡Ah... en verdad lo crees kaa-san!"- exclamó sumamente feliz. Pero no tardó mucho en cambiar su semblante a uno triste.-"Pero oto-san, quiere estar más con Nii-san... Él."_

_..._

Sasuke abrió abruptamente los ojos. Afortunadamente, el tipo ya había terminado de tocar.

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre una mezcla de alivio y melancolía. Era mejor no pensar... No recordar.

\- Oye, ¡ya cambia esa cara!- pero nunca mejor que Naruto para empeorar su situación.

\- ¿Ah?, Sasuke-kun...¿Estás bien?- y Sakura al fin volteaba hacia él. En todo ese numerito no había parpadeado ni una sola vez, ni dejado de sonreír por todo lo que hacía ese tipo. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Nuevamente le sucedía algo que no sabía bien qué.

_"¿Te traes algo con Sakura-san?"_

"¿Qué...?"- qué bobadas se le venían a la cabeza ahora. ¿En verdad esa tonada lo había afectado tanto?

\- Iré donde está Kakashi.- dijo sin más antes de retirarse.

\- Pero...- Sakura quiso insistir. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?¿Por qué la miró así?, como si estuviera enojado con ella.

-Bah, y ahora qué le pasa?- murmuró Naruto.

\- No lo se.-¿será esa marca?- Sakura se dijo antes que nuevamente esa horrible sensación amenazara con invadir su corazón.

\- Etto, ¿dijiste algo Sakura-chan?

\- Ah... Nada.

Pero una vez más, quienes estaban realizando su ensayo volvieron a llevarse la atención.

-Sakuya... mi bella Konoha, estos días rebosante de júbilo conocí tu bondad. Tu me enseñaste la dicha, la felicidad.

Tadaima, quiero decirte. Okaeri quiero solo de tus labios escuchar.

Tú serás mi hogar desde hoy. Serás mi siempre amada a quien juro lealtad.

Acepta esto como alianza y que los dioses nos tomen mortales.

\- Y aquí dice: entrega el medallón colocándolo alrededor del cuello de la muchacha- Y esa fue la escena n.6. Gracias público presente.

Los dos jóvenes se detienen y hacen una leve reverencia hacia Sakura y Naruto que no evitan aplaudir. Aunque Sakura había perdido gran parte de su entusiasmo inicial.

-¡Bravo bravo, qué bueno estuvo de veras!- gritó el rubio emocionado.

\- Oh Naruto-san, gracias.- la muchacha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Si, en verdad son talentosos.- Sakura estaba también complacida por la demostración. Pero como no podía evitar estar preocupada por Sasuke no se encontraba tan animada como al principio. De todos modos sería una descortesía si no dijese nada.- La segunda canción que tocaste, es muy bonita, me gustó mucho.- se animó a decir.

.

.

.

-Ah si. - dijo el castaño extrañándose de que Sasuke se haya retirado. Ahora el muchacho se dirigió hacia ella y extendiendo su mano.- Entonces. ¿Quisieras ahora ensayar conmigo, Sakura-san?

-¿Eh?...Pero yo...- un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Seguía preocupada por Sasuke pero esto la tomó desprevenida.

Dirigió su mirada a Kaori quien ahora conversaba animadamente con Naruto.

\- Ya deja de molestarla...- reclamó la muchacha al notar el nerviosismo de la kunoichi. -Sakura, no lo tomes en serio. A él le gusta siempre bromear con cada chica bonita que se cruza en su camino.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ah... Kaori, siempre me arruinas todo. Tu siempre tan envidiosa. ¡No se como puedo soportarte!- señaló el muchacho perdiendo automáticamente ese aire cool.

-Ah... ¡Habla por ti mismo!

\- Etoo Sakura-chan ¿viste eso?- dijo el rubio a su amiga al oído sorprendido. -Ellos no son nada como nos acaban de mostrar hace un momento.

\- Ah... Son actores, es por eso.

\- Si pero al menos pensé que se llevaban bien. ¿Tú no?

\- Si. Es una pena en cierto modo. _"Tan bonito que estaban actuando, vaya manera de romper un hilo romántico y dulce."_\- La Haruno suspiró decepcionada.

-Etoo Kaori-san. Se acercó a ambos. Yo quisiera...

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura?-respondió amablemente la muchacha.

\- Quería pedirle si me podría prestar su libreto un momento.

\- Yo te lo presto.- inmediatamente el muchacho se adelantó y se lo entregó a la joven ninja.

-¡ Me lo pidió a mi!- respondió bruscamente la actriz.

\- ¡Ay no, de veras!

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás muchachos. Sasuke?, la noche es joven.- las palabras de su sensei terminaron por sorprenderlo de repente.

\- Hmp.- solo cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del barco.

.

.

.

-Y ahí está Shikoku.- señaló el capitán del barco hacia una isla donde desde lejos se podía ver aún la cantidad de árboles frondosos del lugar. Era ya el fin del atardecer, con el sol haciendo un halo de luz reflejado en el agua. Una vista realmente bella.

Shikoku, la Isla de las leyendas les daba la bienvenida.

-También es considerada como uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo.- señaló la joven actriz.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

-Asi es amiguito.- señaló el capitán.-mirando hacia el frente.-La isla de Shikoku tiene un encanto misterioso y mágico. Se dice que quienes la visitan, uno o dos personas siempre terminan por enamorarse. También muchas parejas vienen de diferentes naciones para casarse aquí.

\- Pues sí está bonito el lugar.- el rubio sonrió de manera graciosa. Entonces, en un momento le dedicó una mirada a su compañera, acercándose a ella hasta sonrojarse y rascando su cabeza.- Eeeto...Sakura-chan.- canturreó.- jejeje.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la Haruno bien concentrada leyendo el libreto. Al final fue el muchacho quien se lo prestó alegando que a la novata de su compañera le hacía más falta el suyo para estar lista que él, quien ya se sabía todo. Y la muchacha casi lo lanzó por la borda.

El rubio la miraba bien sonriente.

-¿O podría ser Kaori-sama?- Naruto apretó los puños sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Un segundo_. ¿Qué tal si las dos terminan por enamorarse de mí?-_ Ahora terminó con la boca abierta y con sus manos en ambas mejillas- Su imaginación había volado lejos.

\- Oye dobe.

-Ahh Sasuke...estás arruinando mis fantasías.

-¿Y qué soñabas?, con ser hokage.

Todos rieron.

-Ah... muy gracioso Sasuke.

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Hola a todos.**

**Me pregunto a los que leen si ya se habrán dado cuenta a qué llevará esta corta pero no tan breve historia.**

**Y si, es la leyenda de "Ninigi no Mikoto". Por favor, esperen hasta próximo capítulo. Habrá más sobre los recuerdos que atormentan a Sasuke pero que atesora aún en su dolor. Pobrecito, pero a veces aunque nos duela recordar algo, por haberlo perdido. Nos dejamos llevar igual. Aunque sea un instante.**

**Si, y más sasusaku, les digo o no les digo a qué va a llevar esto. ¿A qué ya adivinaron o no? **

**Ahora si, el siguiente capítulo será el final del relato N-3:"Servicio a la comunidad". **

**Saludos.**


	10. Servicio a la comunidad parte 3

**Servicio a la comunidad, a la orden Parte 3**

Era casi las 10 de la noche del primer día en que se quedaría en casa de Sakura, y Sasuke aún sentía esa extraña impresión inicial que tuvo al enterarse donde se quedaría por tres días, todo había sido tan inesperado, extraño y sospechoso.

El colchón era tan suave que ya estaba por dejarse caer en sueños, hasta que gracias a la luz de la luna reflejada en la ventana, llegó a leer algo, un afiche pegado en la pared

_"Toda una vida por amor a esa persona"_ parecía decir, y Sasuke quien minutos antes estaba ya por cerrar los ojos con los brazos extendidos sobre el mullido colchón, se sentó de golpe, llevándose un pinchazo en la pierna izquierda. "¡Qué diablos!".

A ciegas logró tomar aquel objeto que lo había pinchado tan fuerte y tanteando en la pared, logró alcanzar el interruptor, lo encendió rápidamente sin imaginarse que se llevaría una sorpresa o dos.

"Esta es la habitación de Sakura". dijo algo consternado al instante que recorría con una mirada rápida el recinto hasta terminar en el objeto que tenía en la otra mano.

-¿Ah?- contuvo la respiración al observar el objeto que lo había estado pinchando.

"¿Naruto?..." Era un muñeco réplica del rubio escandaloso, con su misma remera naranja y hasta con la bandana ninja de la hoja, sin embargo, a ese muñeco le faltaba un ojo, es decir un botón. Razón de porqué lo había pinchado. Tenía clavado dos agujas.

Pero, ¿Por qué Sakura tendría un muñeco réplica de Naruto en su cama?, se preguntaba el jovencito mirando el muñeco fijamente.

Fue entonces que vino a su mente un recuerdo no muy lejano.

Hace unas dos semanas, se había quedado solo, esperando más de la cuenta la llegada de Kakashi en el puente. Sakura había tenido un resfriado bastante fuerte y por insistencia de Kakashi, no vendría con ellos. Y Naruto siempre llegaba tarde pero poco antes de que el sensei finalmente se dignara en aparecer.

De manera que, hasta cerca de las 10 de la mañana, se encontraba solo, apoyado en el puente, cuando un grupo de mujeres chismosas decidieron encontrarse a pocos metros de él. El muchacho Uchiha, por su parte no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo de lo que conversaban. Bueno, hasta que...

_-"Entonces Haruka hizo un muñeco vudú para Satoru"._

_-"Oh si, eso parece, yo lo vi en su casa, es idéntico a él. Con razón, el tipo está hechizado". _

_-"Bueno, si. Hace todo lo que ella quiere." _

Si bien Sasuke de ningún modo estaria interesado en escuchar temas tan superficiales, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras "vudù" muñeco e idéntico.

_"¿Será...posible?"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al terminar de rememorar ese trivial recuerdo.

-Entonces, esto es un muñeco... vudú.-hizo mención, mientras volvia a mirar el que tenía en su mano.

No perdió más tiempo. Si había uno de Naruto, habría otro de el, eso es seguro.

Tenía que buscar el suyo.

¿Qué estará tramando Sakura?

.

.

.

Entonces se puso a buscar el suyo, encima de la cama y debajo de los cojines. Debajo de uno de ellos, encontró una remera roja, la levantó porque su muñeco vudú podría estar ahí, pero lo que se cayó en sus rodillas fue.

"¿Ah...qué es esto?"

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos espantado al tomar ese trozo de tela suave con flores bordadas en hilo.

_-Esto es..._

Era un sujetador con encaje de color blanco.

Un accesorio femenino que le pertenecía a su compañera de equipo.

"Él... no es como Naruto y jamás sería como él".

Hubo una única vez que vio uno de esos y fue por culpa del usuratonkachi.

_-"Son tan suaves y esponjosos. Oh Sasuke-kuun. quieres tocar..." - decía el rubio modelando en su jutsu sexy un par de encaje rojo._

_-No._

_"¿Quieres saber por qué las chicas los usan?"._

"_Que no."_

"Te lo diré de todas formas". _Los usan para formar sus... uhhh-_ decía Naruto en su forma de mujer mientras se masajeaba suavemente.-"jejeje." Sasuke cruzó los brazos gruñendo. Naruto hizo un gesto con las manos en su pecho. Todo lo posible para incomodar al Uchiha.

"_También para que cuando corren no se muevan mucho y..."_ El rubio hablaba de una manera tan vergonzosa, pero si Sasuke al final se quedó con la boca abierta, no fue por los gestos descarados del dobe, sino por la reacción de la kunoichi del grupo quien apareció de repente detrás de ambos, había escuchado su conversación y de un puñetazo mandó al rubio directo a la copa de un árbol.

"_¡Pervertido!"_

Sasuke abrió más los ojos. Ese grito ahora resonaba en su cabeza. El no, definitivamente se estaba imaginando a su molesta compañera usando eso, sacudió su cabeza. Sin más, soltó esa ofensiva prenda que cayó directo al suelo. ¿Cómo es posible que eso estaba ahí?

"_Es una desordenada"._ Decidió que lo mejor era culpar a Sakura. Una chica no debería dejar sus objetos personales así tirados. Él siendo un muchacho era más ordenado que los tres juntos.

-"Y tú qué".

Tenia la sensación que el muñeco vudú de Naruto se estaba burlando de el.

"¡Pervertido-ttebayo!" Escuchó nuevamente en su conciencia. Esta vez, la voz del rubio.

"Ya basta." Suficiente. Arrojó el muñeco a la cama con algo de brusquedad.

El no podría dormir ahí. Argh...cuando la madre de ella señaló que ya era muy tarde y se notaba bastante pensativa, él afirmó que dormiría en el pequeño sofá de la sala, o por último, podria irse a su casa y regresar temprano. Aunque esto último era imposible por ser una falta a las reglas. Kakashi lo encontraría fácilmente y lo regresaría de inmediato.

_-"No no no, mi hija nunca me lo perdonaría...- dijo la mujer al ver al muchacho dispuesto a dormir en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Así que le entregó una llave. "Me avisas si necesitas más cojines, creo que la habitación es lo suficiente cómoda. Buenas noches, Sasuke." Dijo antes de subir las escaleras._

No puedo creerlo.- Sasuke se llevó una mano a sus cabellos.

"Kakashi se las pagaría algún día..."

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, desea un plato más"-decía una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

-Sí ttebayo, el pato está delicioso.

-Agradecemos su apreciación. Desea más salsa Teriyaki.

-Sí, sírvame más señorita. ¡Qué vida ttebayo!-decía mientras se tocaba la barriga.

-Te dije que la pasarías bien o no, Naruto.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Kaka-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Ah, sentí un aroma delicioso y solo quise saber qué es.

-Ah si, estamos comiendo pato asado.

-Oh, entonces llegué justo a tiempo.

-Claro que si Kakashi-sensei. Oye Noemi- dirigiéndose a la niña.-

-¿Qué?-la niña parecía inconforme con su plato.

-Intenta comerlo sin cubiertos.

La niña primero lo miró desconfiada pero luego lentamente dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y tomó delicadamente la pierna de pato y

le dio una mordida.

-Mmm delicioso.

-Ja, ¿ves?, así es más fácil, sin perder el tiempo. Porque estos cubiertos, son tantos.

Kakashi solo sonrió detrás de su máscara.

.

.

.

A veces Sasuke se preguntaba, si los hokages son en verdad tan sabios como se dice que son: _"Tch, estúpida tradición"._

Sasuke se iría al sofá. Pero necesitaba un edredón porque no usaría aquel donde seguro su compañera había dormido antes y aunque sabe que no hay nada de malo con eso, no podía evitar sentirse extraño e incómodo, tenía que concentrarse.

Si, buscaría uno inmediatamente, se dirigió al armario. Pero, esa prenda en el suelo lo incomodaba, en serio odiaba el desorden y sea lo que fuese, no podía dejar tirado algo. Así que tragando saliva decidió tomarlo de una de las tiras con sus dedos en forma de pinzas, abrió un cajón cualquiera y oh...

-No vi nada, no vi nada...- se dijo mentalmente antes de poner el objeto ese ahí y cerrar el cajón de manera brusca. Ya había visto demasiado. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Ahora, debido al movimiento que hizo, el armario terminó por sacudirse y algo cayó directo a su cabeza.

"Por supuesto."- dijo con un tic en la ceja.

Era un muñeco de Kakashi. Más grande que la réplica de Naruto. Parecía que le faltaba algo.

¿Su libro?

De Kakashi y aun no encontraba el suyo. Suspiró resignado. Lo buscaría mañana. Entonces, abrió el ropero y entre todos los vestidos perfectamente acomodados, encontró al fin un edredón.

Cerró la puerta finalmente.

_¡La cama de mi niña nooo!_

Alcanzó a escuchar.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, hace un buen rato.

En el ichiraku ramen.

La hija del señor del ramen, Ayame había decidido compartir su habitación con Sakura. Estaban las dos trenzado su cabello. Sakura estaba por colocarse su bata blanca.

\- Oh Sakura, ese sujetador es muy lindo. Es tan elegante.-dijo la otra muchacha al percatarse del diseño.

-Si, justamente mi mamá me compró dos idénticos, pero son algo incómodos. Sólo pude probarme uno.

-Te aconsejo que te lo saques para dormir. Verás que es más cómodo dormir sin ellos.

-Si, son incómodos, las kunoichis no acostumbramos usar estos.

\- Vaya Sakura, debe ser genial ser un shinobi. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Mis padres?... La verdad, ellos no querían que fuese uno.

**Continuará...**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Se que me tardé mucho esta vez. Lo siento tanto, la pandemia y la situación actual me tiene algo desanimada y con falta de inspiración. **

**Lo se, dije que era la parte final pero me iba a quedar muy largo así que creo que esto alcanza para uno más. **

** Tengo dos nuevas ideas, estaré publicando una de ellas está semana. **

**Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos y Abraços. **


End file.
